


【巍澜衍生/生贤】贤来画浮生

by Aken



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 生贤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aken/pseuds/Aken
Summary: 注意系好安全带





	1. 贤来画浮生01

00

 

新年快到了，罗浮生买完过年的年货匆匆赶回家。杨修贤收拾着家里，打扫各个角落，新的一年要给家里一个大扫除。可是小懒猫总是干不了多久就把笤帚丢一边开始打着游戏了，罗浮生打开门就看见自己的小祖宗坐在地上聚精会神的打着王者荣耀。

“唉。。。”罗浮生叹了口气。

 

“阿贤，乖，要打坐沙发上。”

 

接着他就被罗浮生抱了起来，两人一起坐在沙发上，杨修贤靠着罗浮生，眼睛却仍然目不转睛的盯着手机，嘴里嘟囔着：“哥哥，怎么现在才回来？我都收拾完了！”……

 

罗浮生默默看看四周，心想：收拾房间这种事还是叫罗诚找人来才行啊。

“快过年了，洪帮许多事需要处理，衣服岁数大了，有些事在慢慢交给我办，我正在接手，所以陪你的时间少了……”说着在杨修贤脖子处烙上一吻。

 

杨修贤慢慢的放下手机，耷拉着脑袋，垂头丧气，其实他知道。等罗浮生接替洪帮之后就会更忙了。罗浮生安抚性的搂了搂他，然后掏出电话，让罗诚叫了几个清洁工过来。清洁工的动作很利索，很快把家里收拾的干干净净。罗浮生学了一点家常菜，因为前段时间杨修贤生病了，老在外面买总觉得不干净，就慢慢开始自己尝试下厨。起初的时候是真的惨不忍睹，可是也渐渐的熟练起来，虽说不是什么美味佳肴，色香味俱全，但是至少味道还是可以的。罗浮生在厨房洗着菜，杨修贤则坐在沙发上看着电视，可是心思却不知道飞到哪儿了。

 

“阿贤，咱们今天就吃个青椒肉丝在来个西红柿炒蛋，加个紫菜蛋花汤吧，然后还有你爱吃的清炒虾仁儿。”罗浮生面带笑意絮絮叨叨的跟杨修贤说着，可是杨修贤久久没有回应。

 

“阿贤...？”

 

杨修贤心里五味杂陈，画画没有感觉的时候都喜欢出去逛一逛，回来或多或少会有些许不同的灵感。今天出去，在美高美门口，看到洪澜挽着罗浮生的胳膊，两人正一起出门，罗浮生笑意盈盈的看着洪澜，他们挨的那么近，两人一起上了罗浮生的摩托，洪澜从背后搂着罗浮生的腰，他们那么合拍就像…夫妻…，那笑刺痛了杨修贤的眼睛：自己什么时候这么小气了……他到是很相信罗浮生不会喜欢上洪澜，可是洪澜看罗浮生的眼神，让杨修贤很不舒服，但是又能怎么样呢？杨修贤胡思乱想，连罗浮生的话都没听见。

 

罗浮生洗干净手，擦干以后走了过去，看见后杨修贤在发呆，眼睛虽然看着电视却不知道在想些什么。他在杨修贤的一旁坐了下来，搂过他的肩，轻声的问道：“怎么了，阿贤?”

 

近期办义父交代的事？就是和洪澜一起出门吗？被罗浮生搂过去，杨修贤思绪飘回来：“没什么，我最近画画总没有灵感，有时候想出来的东西画不出来，有点郁闷。”罗浮生看着杨修贤觉得有点不对劲又不知道哪里不对劲儿。

 

罗浮生没有多问什么，他也不逼问什么。他相信杨修贤想说的时候，就会跟他说的。罗浮生吻了吻他的额头。“别想那么多了，乖，画不出来咱们就歇会儿。”说罢，轻抚着杨修贤的脸颊温柔的笑着。

 

“反正你不用挣那么多钱，我养活你就好了。”

听到罗浮生的话，杨修贤把脑袋里面胡思乱想的想法抛去脑后，想那么多干嘛？他笑盈盈的看着罗浮生。罗浮生摸了摸他柔软的发丝。做好饭菜以后，抱起坐在沙发上的杨修贤，带着他去吃晚饭。在餐桌前，只是简单的三菜一汤，可是却是罗浮生为他做的，全是他爱吃的。

 

罗浮生饿坏了，今天一天都在忙碌。狼吞虎咽的吃着，但也不忘给杨修贤夹菜。他看着没有动碗筷的杨修贤，是不是又在胡思乱想了？“阿贤？怎么了？是饭菜不合胃口吗？”

 

想起来生哥刚学做饭的时候，差点把厨房炸了，为了自己变成了现在能做一手好菜，非常直豪，心里被他的温柔撑的满满的。“合啊，生哥做的饭都是我爱吃的！”

 

罗浮生伸手捏了捏他的脸，笑着，继续的刨着饭吃。

 

 

 

 

01

 

早上，罗浮生早早的起来。洗漱完毕之后，看着床上昨晚被自己折腾一宿的杨修贤，勾着嘴角恩柔的笑着。杨修贤还在睡，他累的手指都动弹不了。罗浮生倾身在他乱糟糟的头上吻了一吻。双眼的宠溺快要溢出来一般，随后，转身出门去码头。今天又有货要看着，他得快点忙完，好陪陪杨修贤。

杨修贤腰疼了一天，勉强能下床已经是下午了，他咬牙切齿，“罗浮生这个家伙怎么体力这么好....”，他的扶着腰，简单吃了些东西，开始画画，罗浮生近来很忙，本来就没有固定的点回家，现在更是不知道几点回来了。

 

罗浮生先是去了码头巡视，随后到了美高美，却发现义父在美高美等他：“浮生，你来了。”

 

罗浮生有点惊讶，平常义父是很少来美高美的，“义父，您怎么来了？是有什么事要交代吗？”

洪正葆直接忽略了他的问题，只是很神秘的道：“你先跟我来。”接着，罗浮生顺从的跟着洪正保进了房间，“坐吧。”洪正保指了指旁边的位置，让罗浮生坐下。“什么事啊，义父”

洪正葆面带笑容，温和的跟罗浮生说到：“最近帮里的事你都处理的不错，让我都轻松很多。”听着洪正葆的夸赞，罗浮生也有些不好意思的笑了，“义父你说笑了，我这也是应该的。”

 

“浮生啊，你父亲跟我是过命的兄弟，我这么多年看着你长大，也知道你的为人，你和洪澜虽然是以兄妹相称一起长大，但是洪澜娇生惯养惯了，交给谁我也不放心，这女人年龄大了，总是要有个好归宿，你说呢？”

 

罗浮生大致明白他义父这次叫他谈话的意思，洪澜确实是到了婚假的年纪，他和洪澜一起长大的，一直把洪澜当亲妹妹看待，他自己也觉得这种事情不马虎不得。“义父说的是，毕竟澜澜是您的掌上明珠，我跟她一起长大，把她当亲妹妹看待，所以咱们一定要给她选个门当户对的。”

 

洪正葆知道罗浮生还没明白他的意思，他也不着急。“浮生啊，你也老大不小了，有没有喜欢的人啊？”洪正保慈祥的笑着望着罗浮生，罗浮生拿着被子的手突然顿了一下，洪正葆，看在眼里。

 

罗浮生想到杨修贤不自觉的嘴角的弧度更大了，“义父怎么这么问？”

 

“最近听见帮里的兄弟说，你最近很按时就离开了，也不住美高美了。怎么？有喜欢的人了？”

 

“义父，真是什么都瞒不过您。我...确实是有喜欢的人了...”还是喜欢的不得了的那种。罗浮生暗暗的想。

 

“哦？浮生你这就不对了，都有喜欢的人了还不带回来给义父看一看？”洪正葆不动声色的看着罗浮生，罗浮生一惊，“这不是最近太忙吗，等忙完这段时间一定带给您看。”

洪正葆笑意不明，“嗯，记得带回来给义父看看。”

“放心吧义父，一定的。”

洪正葆点了点头，“嗯，你先去忙吧，记得多回宅子看看我。”

“嗯，好的，义父。那我出去了。”罗浮生乖顺的起身，然后轻轻的带上了门。

 

 

 

03

 

罗浮生走后洪正葆心里就开始打着算盘，他拿出手机，就打了个电话给侯力“侯力，你给我查查，最近浮生都跟谁在一起？”

随后洪正葆回到家，就跟洪澜说起了这事儿，毕竟罗浮生是他很中意的人，把洪澜交给他，自己在放心不过。

“哎呀…爸，你干嘛啊……”洪澜听到洪正保说起刚刚罗浮生的事，很不好意思，“爸，我是喜欢阿福哥，可我不是非要逼着他跟我在一起，我是要他喜欢上我，你这样我以后怎么在他面前出现啊……”

“什么怎么出现！该怎么出现怎么出现！我探过他的口风了，还不知道他说的是真是假，谁能比得上我的女儿，浮生又是我最信任的人，爹一定会帮你！你们两个在合适不过了。”洪澜很喜欢罗浮生，从小就喜欢，他们可以说是青梅竹马一起长大的。可她知道，罗浮生有个喜欢的人。但她从来没见过，不知道阿福哥喜欢的那个女孩子是什么样子的呢...

 

 

04

 

 

罗浮生忙的一身汗，回到家，打开门之后，没看到以往在沙发上或是打游戏或是看电视的人，只听见厨房有些响声，是杨修贤在洗菜，罗浮生心里的某处突然柔软。他走过去，从背后抱住他，头搭在他的肩上，“今天这么乖？帮我洗菜。”

“你不是要养我吗？金主大人~我总得付出点什么，万一你后悔了，我不是亏大了？”杨修贤一脸调侃，玩味的笑着。

罗浮生把脸埋在他的脖颈，“我有你就够了，别的人都是多余的。再说了，除了你谁还会要我。”

杨修贤笑起来：“除了我谁还要你，你除了长的好看，身材很好，会做饭，还有钱，真没什么优点了……”

罗浮生宠溺的笑着，手却开始不安分起来，难耐的咬着杨修贤粉嫩的耳垂，“是啊，除了你谁还要我啊，所以你可不能抛弃我。”

被罗浮生咬耳朵弄的痒痒的，想躲开，又被罗浮生抱了回来，“哥哥，你还要不要吃饭了……”说着，突然将洗菜的手上都是水，用手指弹了弹，一下把手上的水弹在罗浮生脸上，“哈哈哈哈哈哈....”

“好你个小坏蛋！”罗浮生直接掐着杨修贤的胳肢窝挠痒痒，“让你弄睡在我脸上！”杨修贤被弄的笑的上气不接下气，笑的停不下来，只得求饶，求罗浮生放过他。“哥哥，饶了我吧……哥哥，我错了……哈哈哈哈”。

杨修贤笑着不住的求饶，左躲右躲，脸都红了……罗浮生一把抓过杨修贤的胳膊，把他禁锢在怀里“阿贤，我真的好爱你……”

“我知道”杨修贤满意的抱着罗浮生，“我也是。”两人唇齿相接，津液纠缠。

 

 

05

 

洪正葆看着侯力拿过来的资料，原来是个男人。罗浮生以前不是喜欢那个叫做天婴的戏子吗？怎么现在喜欢的是一个男人，虽然是照片，但杨修贤俊俏的容貌却丝毫不减半分。确实长的不错。洪正葆心想着，或许是玩玩而已吧，他怎么可能真跟一个男人长相厮守。“侯力，澜澜的生日要到了，该邀请的人都邀请了吗。”

“放心吧老大，都已经通知到位了。”侯力弯着腰，低声的回答。

 

“嗯，好。”随后洪正葆挥了挥手，示意他可以退下。侯力就轻手轻脚的带上了门。没有谁能比罗浮生更合适当他的女婿的，他的女儿一定要配最好的夫婿。


	2. 贤来画浮生02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意系好安全带

06

 

龙城一半以上都是洪帮的势力范畴，洪家大小姐的生日自然也是马虎不得，洪澜的生日是不乏各种高层人士，洪正葆非常重视，把罗浮生叫来了身边：“浮生，你最近把码头的事放一放，澜澜的生日就到了，洪帮虽然大，可也有不少仇家，接下来你就保护她吧。”

“义父，澜澜的生日不都是侯力操办吗？还有林大哥一直接送澜澜呢，我码头还有一批货没收呢！”

“候力会来处理码头和美高美的事儿，宴会是大日子，我也担心澜澜的安全，林启凯是个书生，顶不了什么用，还是交给你我放心点。”

“义父……”罗浮生想拒绝，陪杨修贤的时间很少，他不想答应。

“怎么？义父的话也不管用了？”洪正葆看着罗浮生。

“义父，我不是这个意思……”

“明天你就去送洪澜拍戏吧……”

回到家中的罗浮生，一脸郁闷。那么多人为什么非得自己去保护洪澜。杨修贤从卧房出来，看到一脸不开心的罗浮生，走过去拉着他“怎么了？”。

罗浮生瞬间泄了气，紧紧的搂着杨修贤，像只大猫一样在他身上蹭着，“澜澜生日要到了，义父怕有人生事，就让我去保护她，你说洪帮那么多人。怎么偏偏叫我去。”

罗浮生对这种事从来也不精明，不似杨修贤，杨修贤有一颗七窍玲珑心，当然明白他义父到底什么意思，他安抚的摸了摸罗浮生的头。“让你去你就去呗，反正宴会也快到了，就这么几天的事。”

杨修贤搂着罗浮生，虽说罗浮生在外人面前是个狠角色，但是在杨修贤面前却像个小孩子。

“我想多点时间陪你……”罗浮生把头埋在杨修贤的脖颈里。

“晚上回来也是一样，我反正就在家里，你回来就能看到我了。”杨修贤被这大佬和小孩的反差弄的心里软软的。

“嗯…我要亲一下才能好“”罗浮生说完亲上杨修贤的唇。

俩人未尽的语声淹没在满是情意的吻里面。罗浮生的舌强势的滑入他口中，贪婪地攫取着属于他的味道，用力地探索过每一个角落。杨修贤没有动弹，接受着罗浮生带来的压迫。这一瞬间的悸动，在这他们这个小小家，升温，发酵。

 

 

 

07

 

从那天开始，罗浮生和洪澜总是出双入对的，渐渐的，手下们之间也开始有了流言蜚语。

手下A：你看咱二当家和小姐多陪啊。

手下B：那可不是，听说老大也有意想把小姐许配给他呢！

听到这些话的罗浮生的亲信，自然是不信的，他们知道杨修贤的存在，而且杨修贤平日里待他们也不薄。每每做错事儿的时候，只要杨修贤几句话，罗浮生总能给他们免罚。但是任由流言蜚语这么走下去也不好，贤哥误会了怎么办？他们按奈不住的走了过去。

罗-亲信A：都在这瞎说啥，二当家只是保护小姐罢了。

罗-亲信B：就是，你们想多了吧。

手下B：你们还不知道吧？老爷子早就跟帮里的人通过气儿了！

手下C：对啊，意思就是想让二当家娶小姐，继承他的位置呢！

罗浮生的两个亲信对望了一眼，匆匆的离开去找杨修贤，并把听到的事情告诉他。

罗-亲信B：贤哥，你相信我们二当家，他对你绝无二心的！

杨修贤：放心，我相信他，谢谢你们告诉我这些。我心里也大概有数了。

杨修贤当然相信罗浮生，可是他的义父，恐怕是不会轻易放过他。

 

08

 

“阿贤！”罗浮生一进门，眼睛就到处找杨修贤，找到杨修贤就挂在杨修贤身上。

“生哥”杨修贤抱了抱罗浮生，“洗手吃饭！”

“我去，你做的？！！”

“没有，叫的外卖”

“……哦”罗浮生陪着他一起坐了下来。“真想快点结束回来陪你啊…阿贤…………义父不知道怎么了，天天要我接澜澜我送澜澜！澜澜都没说必须要送，义父天天跟定了闹钟似的！到点就催我去，有时候澜澜拍戏太晚，我还得去接她，都不能回来陪你！……澜澜也是，什么口红颜色也要我定，我踏马能定就奇了怪了，都是红色哪个不行啊！我随便拿了一个，她又说不搭配，非让我挑，明明都没什么区别啊！每天忙这种事，我快疯了都…………”

罗浮生滔滔不绝的抱怨着，大口大口的吃着饭，杨修贤却觉得不是那么简单，这是他义父在撮合了洪澜和罗浮生啊，看着罗浮生这没心没肺的样子，怕是洪澜要伤心了，杨修贤相信罗浮生，抬手揉了揉他的头，“你辛苦了！”

罗浮生正在说话被揉了一下头，嘴里正嚼着一口饭，一下子呛住了咳嗽起来“咳咳咳……阿贤……咳咳……”

“生哥！”杨修贤急忙起来拍拍他的后背，“你慢点吃呀！”

“阿贤”罗浮生咳嗽了一阵稳定下来“你在我吃饭的时候突然拍我的头，你是要呛死我，好拥有我的肉体吗？！”

“滚！”杨修贤看他没事，只有一副不正经的样子！笑了起来

罗浮生这辈子所有多余的情绪全给了杨修贤，杨修贤隐隐有些预感，怕是他的义父不会这么简单的折腾，肯定还有别的手段。

今天洪澜照旧要去拍电影，但是罗浮生打了个电话给洪澜，告诉她今天自己想休息下明天在去接送她。洪澜自然是心疼他，便答应了。

其实罗浮生只是为了给杨修贤过生日，他想和杨修贤单独过，今天只属于他们。早早的时候就把杨修贤叫了起来，杨修贤被吵醒，整个人软软糯糯的，他迷迷糊糊的揉着眼：“生哥...干嘛啊...”加上小小的撒娇直戳扩罗浮生的心脏，他忍不住的又坐到床上，他轻轻的啾了下他的鼻尖，捏了捏他软乎乎的脸蛋儿：“今天是你生日啊，走，我带你出去玩儿！”

刚还半醒不醒的杨修贤，一下就睁大了他透着光的眼睛，立马洗漱完毕。俩人匆匆的吃了早饭之后，他坐上了罗浮生的车：“生哥，我们去哪儿啊？”罗浮生不说话，他紧紧的抱着罗浮生的腰，在反光镜里看到了罗浮生神秘的笑容。他撇了撇嘴，这么神秘...结果罗浮生直接把他带去了情侣约会圣地，游！乐！园！

“不是吧生哥...你玩儿我呢？”杨修贤目瞪口呆，他一个大男人，来这种地方！罗浮生停好车，拉着无语的杨修贤往大门走去。“我不玩儿你，我要带你玩儿！”

 

 

 

09

 

两人外貌本就出众，罗浮生俊美，他霸气天成，且骄阳似火。杨修贤却是媚，他不娘，也不娇弱，可他就是媚，一个眼神就能让人软到骨子里，到了游乐场俩人更是引人注目。罗浮生带着杨修贤到处逛，他们玩儿了很多，海盗船、过山车、跳楼机、高空秋千，就连旋转木马罗浮生也要带着他玩儿，这个小孩子的玩意儿弄的一向脸皮很厚的杨修贤都露出一副不好意思的神态，可是罗浮生却兴致勃勃。

俩人从大摆锤下来之后，杨修贤指着不远处的上方，“哥哥，我们上摩天轮吧！”眼神清澈，亮晶晶的看着罗浮生。

“好！”

摩天轮缓缓升起，离地面越来越远，杨修贤很兴奋，忘着窗外的地面一点一点的变的越来越小，罗浮生看杨修贤个小孩一样，心里想应该多带他出来玩玩才好。

“阿贤，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢！”杨修贤转头，亲在了罗浮生的唇上，好似奖励他一般，弄的罗浮生哭笑不得。

看着杨修贤透着欣喜的眼光，罗浮生就知道没白来。外面的风景很美，可是，不如眼前的风景。只见杨修贤满心欢喜的趴在摩天轮的窗户上，他眼睛闪着光，像个看到了宝藏的小孩。罗浮生觉得很甜，这样的阿贤真的太甜了，可他愿意溺死在这充满甜味的世界里面。后来他们也陆陆续续玩儿了很多，杨修贤释放了天性一般，这也瞅瞅，那也看看，游乐园内也有很多好吃的，他这也想吃，那也想尝，简直玩儿疯了。

 

 

 

10

 

从游乐园出来，罗浮生带着他直接奔去餐厅，玩儿了一天，俩人的体力消耗的差不多，虽说游乐园有吃，但是毕竟都不是主食，不能填饱肚子。杨修贤嘴角扬起的弧度就没下来过，可以看出他玩儿的很尽兴。

服务生上完餐之后，俩人就狼吞虎咽的吃了起来，罗浮生边吃边漫不经心的说：“阿贤，吃完我带你去个地方。”

杨修贤手中的叉子顿了一下，抬头惊喜的看着罗浮生：“去哪儿啊生哥！”罗浮生弯了弯眼睛，“秘密！”

杨修贤闷的往嘴里狂塞食物，直到两边的脸颊够鼓了起来，像只小松鼠，白了罗浮生一眼，“嫌弃！”看着杨修贤这副可爱的模样，罗浮生的心里软成一团，他怎么能这么可爱。

俩人吃完之后罗浮生就骑着载着杨修贤往目的地而去。也不知道多久，才终于到了地方。是海边，浪花敲打着海岸，不时掀起一排排的浪潮，浪潮又一排排的向前奔涌。打在岩石上，被岩石摔的粉碎。

“生哥...”杨修贤微微张着嘴的样子，在夕阳的余光下显的动人心弦，罗浮生忍不住的慢慢靠近，终于，触碰到了那微凉的一直勾引他的唇。他撬开了红润饱满的唇下的齿贝，吸吮他的舌头，微微勾起舌尖，时不时蹭到他的上颚，怀里的人身体微微一颤。这样的气氛太旖旎，让他舍不得松开。杨修贤就像酒，甘醇，芬芳四溢，让他上瘾，甘愿沉醉在这一汤清池里，无法自拔。

罗浮生缓缓放开他，杨修贤已被吻得脸颊红润，眉眼氤氲，微微的喘着气，他的唇上还有留下的痕迹，在夕阳的衬印下，泛出琥珀色的光，晶莹迷人。

“生哥...你把我拐过来就为了讨一个吻吗..”杨修贤好笑的问着。然后只见罗浮生从口袋里掏出一个红色的小盒子，杨修贤看到这个盒子的时候，仿佛明白了什么，他的心里开始狂躁的不安分的跳动着。罗浮生慢慢的打开盒子，然后看着他，收起了往日一副玩味的表情，很认真的看着杨修，眼里溢满了深情。

“阿贤...我是个脑袋别再裤腰带上，在生死徘徊的人。不过连阎王爷都嫌弃我，不肯收我。你说我是不是很倒霉，几乎每天都是在打打杀杀和勾心斗角里生活，没有一天能够安安稳稳的。不过，我可能是花光了我这辈子的运气，遇见了你。”

他拉过杨修贤已颤抖的不成样的手，轻轻的吻了吻他的指尖。“阿贤，嫁给我好不好，跟我结婚好不好...除了你，就没人敢要我了....”罗浮生的眼里带着快要溢出来的温柔和一点点乞求，他在等着杨修贤给他的回答。


	3. 贤来画浮生03

11

 

杨修贤控制不了身体的微微颤抖，罗浮生说的话，每一句像一层一层膜，把他的心深深包裹，小心翼翼又坚实有力然后再也揭不下来…，杨修贤眼里都是泪水，使劲控制着不掉下来。他扬起了嘴角，眼里仿佛有个宇宙一般，闪烁着星光，他看着罗浮生，脸上挂着泪水却还骄傲的抬了抬下巴，“除了我，谁还要你。”

罗浮生咧开嘴傻笑着，阿贤，答应他了啊...他打开了红色的小盒子，里面有两枚同样大小的男士对戒，那是罗浮生专门订做的，夕阳撒在上面，泛着淡淡的光，莹亮小巧，戒身刻着心电图连着半颗心，两个戒指合在一起，是一颗心。罗浮生拿出一枚戒指，缓缓的戴在杨修贤颤抖的无名指上。

“阿贤...”

杨修贤颤抖的手指拿出另一枚给罗浮生带上。罗浮生的心脏也是按耐不住的躁动的跳着。然后他把杨修贤紧紧搂着怀里，怀里的是他的世界，是他的所有。他们驱车赶回家，关上门之后罗浮生迫不及待的直接把杨修贤按在了卧室的床上，其实他在海边的时候就想办了杨修贤，可毕竟夜里凉，他舍不得他生病。罗浮生吻的毫无章法，他迫切的想要把杨修贤刻印在他的身体里。

他们深吻，缠绵，他舔过杨修贤湿润的嘴角，罗浮生看着被吻的泪眼朦胧杨修贤，太好看了他的阿贤真的太好看了...最后他的视线凝在了刚才杨修贤被吻的红肿的唇瓣上。杨修贤的唇生的很好看，饱满的唇即使被轻轻吮吸一下也会红肿，唇色像极了口红的颜色。

“阿贤...张嘴...”

杨修贤听话的张开了嘴，舌头还跟着微微的伸出来，舌头粉嫩晶莹，罗浮生又狠狠的按住他的头吸吮着他的舌头，侵略着他的口腔，杨修贤被吻的舌头发麻，直到嘴里有了血的味道罗浮生才放开……杨修贤眼底泛水光，罗浮生嘴角轻笑一双桃花眼看着他，眼里尽是挑逗，杨修贤的嘴角还流着刚才亲吻的津液，他看着罗浮生的笑容，心智差点被夺了过去，等回过神来，下身已经被罗浮生扒光，接着罗浮生把他的衣服推到腋下，舌头轻轻的滑过他的乳尖，杨修贤仰起头颈，颤动漏出一声压抑难耐的喘，“哥哥...”低吟可怜讨饶似的叫他的名字。罗浮生的手在他的腰线抚摸着，他又狠狠的吸着杨修贤的乳头，另一只手的大拇指在另一个乳头，按压揉搓，挑逗的挺立了起来，在空气中微微颤抖。罗浮生突然抓住他的阴茎，搓揉着，杨修贤被他挑逗的手法引诱出了叫声。

“哥哥...你...啊...好过分...”

罗浮生熟悉他的身体，知道他的敏感点，他在杨修贤身上留下一个又一个的痕迹，想把这个人吞到肚子里去，直到他胸前的红缨被弄的红的好似透着血他才放过。  
“阿贤...”他舔了一下他的唇，又撬开了他的齿贝，手从腰际抚摸只后面的脊椎尾骨，食指突然狠狠地插了进去，湿热的小穴瞬间将他的手指紧紧地包裹住，罗浮生吞咽了一下，声音沙哑的厉害，“这么迫不及待了吗...宝贝儿...”

杨修贤被刺激的颤抖着，胸前的乳头被吻的湿润红肿，更加敏感诱人，但是罗浮生的手也没闲着，他耐心地做着扩张，等到小穴可以容纳三根手指的时候他的额头已经被汗浸湿了。

“……哥哥……你又欺负我……啊……哥哥……”身体被罗浮生一边扩张，一边缓缓刺激里面的突起，身体微微战栗，不适夹杂着爱欲，包裹着罗浮生的手指，直到可以容纳他的巨物，小穴已经缓缓流出了肠液，里面很想被填满，不够，只有手指不够，杨修贤面色潮红的看着他，“哥哥……快进来...”。罗浮生当然不会客气，“阿贤，叫得大声点....”刚说完，就抓着杨修贤的腰猛地顶了进去，一点适应都不给他，罗浮生无预兆的顶了进来，让杨修贤的呻吟声控制不住，不断的从嘴里发出来，“……嗯……哥哥……啊哥…哥哥…啊啊……”。他的小穴又湿又紧，罗浮生被他紧紧吸附着，舒服的让他想一直呆在里面，不想出来。

深入浅出的顶撞让杨修贤爽到极点，心快要跳出来了，他感觉自己一次次地被狠狠顶上去，每一次的进入都狠狠的碾过他的小穴的敏感处，快感席卷他的全身。但罗浮生却嫌不够似的用手掐着杨修贤的腰把他托起在放下，仿佛每次都要探到身体最深处，杨修贤的腰被掐出了青紫，罗浮生的囊袋碰着杨修贤身体，不断的抽插发出交合的厉害的淫水声。

杨修贤被快感侵袭的眼神涣散，甜腻的呻吟让罗浮生更加的控制不住的力度，强烈的快感一层层的被罗浮生推高，身体止不住痉挛，杨修贤感觉自己快要承受不住了，“...啊...哥哥...太...啊啊...太深了...会...啊...坏掉的...啊...嗯...”他张着嘴喘息，涎水裹不住的从他的嘴角流下，腰身随着被罗浮生猛的抽插的阴茎撑满了穴口，爽利阵阵轻颤。他阴茎随着抽插晃动在罗浮生的掌心里抽插，当他感觉自己快要被操的射出来的时候，罗浮生却堵住了他的铃口，杨修贤被前后的快感折磨的快要疯了，“哥...啊哥哥...求你..求你了...松开...”杨修贤被操的哭喊着叫嚷着，无助的绞紧自己的后穴，紧紧的吸着罗浮生的阴茎，他想射，他抽搐的蜷起脚趾，“阿贤...宝贝，叫老公，叫了我就松开。”

杨修贤快被逼疯了，他带着甜腻呻吟的哭腔，微弱却带着情欲的喊了一声：“啊...老公......”

罗浮生的脑袋被这声老公喊的炸开了，他的动作更加凶猛，狠狠了撸了两下杨修贤的阴茎。俩人一起攀上了高潮，“啊啊啊....”杨修贤被罗浮生的前后夹击快感直直爽的浑身痉挛翻着白眼，最后他在前列腺的高潮余韵下昏睡了过去。


	4. 贤来画浮生04

12

 

清晨，凉意有点重，但室内却是暖人春色。

罗浮生紧紧搂着杨修贤，缓缓睁开眼睛，他是被手机闹铃吵醒的，伸手把闹铃关掉，忍不住的叹了口气，唉....又要去接送洪澜了。他看了看怀里还在熟睡的人，勾着嘴角在他乱糟糟的头顶吻了吻，无碍，至少现在的生活还不错。

罗浮生轻手轻脚的起了床，洗漱完毕。准备好了早餐放在桌上，留了张纸条提醒杨修贤记得吃早饭，之后便匆匆的出了门。

杨修贤醒来，身上带着欢好的疼痛，看着手中的戒指，嘴角不禁扬起一丝笑意，真的太幸福，有点不相信这是真的，但是戒指就在手上，那么真实的套着他。

他洗漱完毕就看见桌上的早餐，桌上的字条满满都是罗浮生的宠溺，他感觉今天的心情怕是一直会这么好。

杨修贤前日一副画卖出去，买画的人给了一笔可观的报酬，唯一的要求是他亲自送到指定地点，地址是洪府。罗浮生现在正好是负责生日宴会，但没有跟他提画的事，应该不是他吩咐的，那是会是谁？难道...算了，有钱不挣是傻瓜，他不紧不慢吃完罗浮生为他准备的爱心早餐之后，才慢慢悠悠开着车按照约定的时间来到了洪府。

到了地方下了车，就见已经有人在等候了。下人引他进来，行了个礼就告退了，他不明所以的在屋里等着。

下人关上了门，杨修贤就开始四处张望起来，房子很大，是个书房，装修很奢华而又不失庄重，看的出屋子的主人是个有品位的人。没一会儿，身后的门被打开了。杨修贤转过身，是个穿着唐装的中年男人，不，年纪或许在大点。“杨先生，你好啊。”

杨修贤大致知道他是谁了。“您好，洪老爷子。”

洪正葆微微一挑眉，“哦？你倒是聪明，知道我是谁。”

杨修贤弯了弯唇角：“您过奖了。”

嘴上谦虚，杨修贤把画放在了他的书桌上，“您要的画已经给您带来了，您先看看？”，他明面上很镇定，但其实心里却只想快点离开，这里让他很不舒服，可洪正葆故意把人叫来的，怎么会轻易放过他。

“好，我先看看。”

打开了用牛皮纸包裹着的画，油画讲究的是技法和色彩，是西洋画的主要画种之一，用色彩表现画面的实，虚，浓，淡，用颜色堆厚做肌理效果。看得出这幅画的作者水平不是一般的高。

“杨先生不愧是有名的画家，这幅画放在我女儿的订婚典礼上，正合适不过了。”说罢，洪正葆还意味声长的看了杨修贤一眼。杨修贤忽的一惊，订婚典礼？不是说的生日宴会吗？

心里虽然满腹疑团，但面上的样子还是伪装的很好，“谢谢洪老爷子的夸奖，您过奖了。这幅画的灵感也只是源于我的爱人。”洪正葆顿了一下，这个杨修贤，到的挺精的。他抬起头看杨修贤，确实，不卑不亢，不急不躁。若是罗浮生的朋友，他或许会考虑收在旗下。

“哦？看来你们的感情不错。”洪正葆慢慢坐在椅子上。“嗯，是啊。我们很相爱。”杨修贤并没有胆怯的跟洪正葆对视着，他不怕死，人，固有一死，但杨修贤隐约知道洪正葆的目的，他不想跟罗浮生分开。他的眼神坚定，如磬石之固。

洪正葆只是笑了笑，有些许讽刺的意味。“那，到是祝福杨先生了。”

杨修贤不是看不出那带着讽刺意味的笑，但他有足够的自信罗浮生不会离开他。“那我就替我家那位就谢过洪老爷子了。我这边一会儿也有些事，我们还是快些交易吧。”洪正葆默不作声的看着杨修贤，过了好一会儿才拿起电话，打给下人。“把我的支票拿上来。”

杨修贤从洪府出来，头也不回的直接离开，罗浮生的这个义父，不好对付啊。

 

13

罗浮生把洪澜送回来，继续去操办生日宴会，他到了大厅，看到一张牛皮包装纸的画，包装已经撕开，但是装裱那幅画的框他有点眼熟。罗浮生拿起那幅画，画的右下角小小的写着杨修贤的惯用的假名，“贤来画浮生”。罗浮生愣住了，这是杨修贤的画。他浑身的汗毛竖了起来，多年的警觉使他觉得有问题，他叫过一旁的下人问道：“这画是哪儿来的？”

下人恭顺的答道：“回二当家，是老爷买来的。下午的时候有个画家给送过来了，还跟老爷在屋里聊了好一会儿。”

“好，我知道了。”罗浮生挥了挥手，让下人退下。罗浮生大致明白，义父可能已经知道杨修贤的存在了。

这幅画是洪正葆故意放在这的，为的就是让罗浮生看见。他装模作样的走过去，拍了拍他的肩说到：“浮生，这画好看吧。”

罗浮生惊了一下，有些木讷的回答到：“嗯，是不错。”

“这个画家不仅画的不错，为人也挺好，坚持自己把画送来，我就跟他见了个面，还跟他聊了一会儿天，这个人谈吐不错，我有意让他进洪帮，他说考虑考虑，说只要给够了钱，什么都可以，我还打算多买一些他的画呢。”洪正葆微笑的说到。

“哦，呵呵，是吗？”罗浮生有些心不在焉的回答着。洪正保看了一眼，面带笑容，“浮生啊，澜澜明天就过生日了，准备好礼物了吗？”

“嗯，准备了，毕竟是澜澜的生日。”听到罗浮生的回答，洪正保满意的点了点头，“我就这么个女儿，一直把她捧在手心，我年纪也大了，以后她的事就交给你了。”罗浮生听着这意味不明的话，但他当然知道义父是什么意思，然后故意说到：“义父放心吧，我从小看着澜澜长大，我把她当我的妹妹她的事就是我的事，我一定不会掉以轻心的。”

洪正保哼了一声，知道罗浮生在给他打马虎眼，于是没好气的说：“行了，今天忙差不多了，你先下去吧。”

“好的，义父。”

看着罗浮生离开的背影，洪正葆眯了眯眼，看来有些人要慢慢收拾干净。

 

14

 

罗浮生急急忙忙赶到家之后看到杨修贤正躺在沙发上拿着手机打游戏，有点止不住自己的火气，可毕竟是自己放在心尖儿上的人，不能发火，可语气也忍不住的重了点。

“阿贤！澜澜生日宴会的画真是你送过去的吗？”

杨修贤放下手机，看着有些生气的罗浮生，这是他第一次用这么重的语气跟自己说话，心里忍不住有些不爽。“是啊，怎么。”罗浮生看着杨修贤无所谓的样子，顿时有些控制不住，“你知不知道你这么做会被义父会发现我们俩的关系的！”

听着罗浮生的这话，杨修贤顿时觉得委屈，发现怎么了，他知道罗浮生不是那种意思，可心里还是免不了的难受。“你很在意？”杨修贤红着眼睛看着罗浮生，眼泪在眼眶里面打转，仿佛罗浮生再说一句，清澈的眼眸会止不住的留下眼泪。

看着杨修贤这副委屈的样子，罗浮生顿时立刻后悔了。这是自己放在心里疼着的人啊，什么时候让他受过委屈。他急忙抱着杨修贤，早已没了刚才的气势，真真的心疼的很。

“阿贤，你....你别难过，我没那意思，我是怕被义父发现我们的关系你会有危险，我不是觉得你见不得人。你别难过，我错了，我真错了...”听着罗浮生这笨拙的解释，杨修贤心里的一团火瞬间消散了，还忍不住的想逗他：“你凶我。”一脸委屈，真真的演的很好，那委屈的小模样让罗浮生都有些手足无措。

“我错了，我真错了。阿贤，你别生气....”

看着罗浮生慌张的样子，他噗嗤的笑了。罗浮生才明白被整了，但他没有生气，反而松了口气，心里软成一团。

他吻上了杨修贤的唇，没有激烈的深吻，没有情欲的舌吻，只是一个向爱人讨饶的亲吻。杨修贤把头靠在罗浮生的肩上，任由他抱着，“我知道你义父什么意思，我又不傻。但是你自己也要注意点，人家可明显想让你当女婿呢。”虽然知道罗浮生不会离开自己，但是一想到这个心里难免有些吃醋。看着杨修贤这小媳妇般的表情，罗浮生有些高兴，是吃醋了啊。

他抬起杨修贤的脸，轻抚着，嘴角含着笑意说：“我除了你，就没人瞧得上我，你可不能不要我啊阿贤。”然后就把头埋在杨修贤是颈窝。罗浮生在外一副凶神恶煞的样子，可在自己面前，确跟只猫一样，粘人...

杨修贤抱着他的头，“那你也不能不要我”。

罗浮生抬起头看着他，俩人，相视而笑。


	5. 贤来画浮生05

15

罗浮生抱着杨修贤还在酣睡，床头柜的电话在这时响了起来吵醒了他。杨修贤被昨日欢爱累的挣不开眼睛，连动都不想动，罗浮生无力的睁开双眼，摸索着拿起手机，号码显示是罗诚。

“阿诚，什么事？”

“哥，你上次让我查的事有结果了，是侯力在查贤哥……”

罗浮生听了之后，一下精神了，“等等，你现在在哪？”

“哥，我就在你家门口。”

他缓缓起身，看了看身侧还在熟睡的杨修贤，身上布满了青青紫紫的性爱痕迹，昭示了昨日的性事有多激烈，他现在应该是醒不了，罗浮生套了衣服就来到门口。

打开门罗诚在等他。“怎么回事？”

“哥，侯力上个星期查过贤哥，查的很详细，贤哥的所有情况大概都被他知道了。”

“这么看来义父是知道了我和阿贤的事，阿贤怕是会有危险。阿诚，你多派几个人暗中保护阿贤！”罗浮生郑重其事的对罗诚说着。

“好的哥！”

没过几天洪澜的生日宴会如期举行，洪府也很久没有这么热闹了，圆形的屋顶挂着炫目的水晶灯，大厅内优雅的姿态和华丽的服饰彰显着各个来宾的身份，侍者端着的托盘上放着美味的蛋糕和醇厚的香槟在人群里来回穿梭着。

罗浮生一身白色西装，黑色的衬衣领口打开，微微露出白暂的皮肤，举手投足间带着世故，他俊美的脸上带着礼貌的笑，在大厅里游刃有余的应付着各种搭讪和讨好。

这时，从楼梯缓缓走下来一个人，是洪澜， 她额前的头发成波浪形盘在头上，另一侧别着精致的发卡，白色华丽公主裙在水晶灯的印衬下闪闪发光。她在人们的惊艳声中朝着罗浮生的方向走过去，“阿福哥。”她轻声的叫了一声，所有的装扮都是为了罗浮生，希望罗浮生能明白，她不是妹妹是个女人，美丽的女人，想成为他女人的女人。

“澜澜，来了啊，正好准备切蛋糕了！”罗浮生完全没有看到她眼里的期待。洪澜站在罗浮生身边，看着罗浮生的神色眼里的失望却掩饰不了，嘴角扯着不自然的笑。

多层蛋糕由侍者用餐车推了出来，由小到大排了3层，白色奶油上淡粉色的花，每层蛋糕上有一只白色的天鹅展翅欲飞，只有最上层的天鹅是一对，两只天鹅对着长长的脖颈弯成一个心形，这是洪澜非得要放的，罗浮生非常嗤之以鼻，女人怎么都这么麻烦。他忍不住的嘀咕：“澜澜，为什么上面非要定什么天鹅，看那天鹅脖子细的，怎么吃啊...”

“阿福哥，这是爱！是爱！两个天鹅的脖子组成了爱心！看清楚！比你定的高跟鞋好看多了！”洪澜兴奋的说着。

罗浮生无语，“……反正都是吃的，人家做什么就吃什么呗！”心里想着女人真麻烦。

洪正葆走到台上，站在了正中央，面带微笑的说：“欢迎各位参加小女的生日宴会。过了今天，她就20了，她自小就没了母亲，是我捧在手心里抚养长大的。我就这么一个女儿，所以她未来的夫婿一定是要我洪正葆认可的，这个人也将会继承我的位置。”，台下年轻的男人们听到这句话的时候眼睛不禁放光，毕竟是洪家的大小姐，谁娶了谁都能在龙城得到半边天了。他们有些蠢蠢欲动。“所以，今天不仅是她的生日宴会，也是她的订婚典礼。”当洪正葆说完这句话的时候，罗浮生心里咯噔了一下，而洪澜脸上已经兴奋不已，而台下的人有些失望和躁动，“他就是……”

完了。

就在罗浮生担心自己的义父会说出他的名字的时候，突然有枪声响起。

“洪正葆！你个老匹夫！！！去死吧你！！！”突然，人群中又出现了两声枪声，原来是斧头帮的遗部，他们正在等待时机给他们的老大报仇。侯力立刻冲到了台上救下了洪正葆，洪帮的手下迅速进了大厅保护他。但是洪澜这边就没这么幸运了，斧头帮的人见此就转头朝洪澜冲了过来，罗浮生护在前面，把洪澜挡在身后。当他在跟前面的人纠缠打斗的时候，另一边的人朝着洪澜举着枪，罗浮生大惊失色，直接推倒了洪澜。

“嘣eng！”子弹打中了罗浮生的胸口，他倒在了地上，血流如注。

“阿福哥！！！”洪澜立刻爬了起来抱起罗浮生。

洪帮外援也立刻来支援了，斧头帮的人一个个都被击毙了，洪澜抱着中枪的罗浮生，眼泪止不住在流淌，抽抽噎噎的说：“阿福哥，我立刻送你去医院，阿福哥你撑住啊！”

洪正葆也赶了过来，“澜澜，你没事吧？”洪澜抬起哭花了的脸看向自己的父亲：“爸，我没事，可是阿福哥为了救我受伤了！”

“来人！快！把浮生给我送去医院！赶紧！”手下们七七八八的过来把罗浮生往车上抬去。

“阿福哥！你要撑住啊！”洪澜在一旁跟着，可所有人都没有听见，罗浮生在这虚弱的时候依旧喊着某个人的名字。“阿贤...阿...贤....”

 

16

罗浮生被急急忙忙送进医院，进了抢救室。而杨修贤也不知道为什么，隐隐觉得有些不安，整整一天心都是慌慌的感觉，当他接到罗诚的电话时，没想到他的预感，成真了。

“贤哥！不好了！大哥中枪了！！”

杨修贤听到这个消息的时候脑袋嗡了一下，他有些恍惚，有些手足无措。连说话的声音都带着颤抖和哽咽。他朝着电话怒吼道：“怎么回事。。这是怎么回事！！！”

“今天斧头帮的来搞事，大哥为了保护小姐受伤了！“罗诚急急的解释着。

杨修贤着急的问着：“他哪儿中枪了！！伤的严不严重！！你们现在在哪儿！！”

”胸口中的枪，人已经进了抢救室，具体情况还要等医生 出来才知道！我们在龙城医院！”

龙城医院，要马上去，对...得马上走，罗浮生现在肯定很疼。杨修贤急躁慌乱的收拾着东西。

“我马上来！”

挂了电话，杨修贤正胡乱的穿上外套准备去医院的时候，然后他突然停住了。他不能去医院，他现在必须要冷静。洪正葆现在肯定也在医院，如果他去了，不仅见不到罗浮生，恐怕也会被洪正葆收拾，到时候就不只是见不到罗浮生这么简单了。他拿起电话，又拨回给了罗诚。

“贤哥！你什么时候到？”

“罗诚，我现在不能过来，你替我看好他。”

“为什么啊贤哥！”罗诚有些搞不懂。

“罗诚，你应该知道我和生哥的情况吧...”罗诚顿住了，他好像明白了，应该是当家的，当家的一心想让大哥当女婿，他再怎么蠢都看的出来，可大哥已经有贤哥了。

“罗诚，你听着，他现在有任何情况，立刻打电话给我。等半夜的时候我就过来，你记得接应我。”杨修贤只能这么做。

“好的！贤哥。”

挂了电话，杨修贤虚脱的坐在沙发上，他心急如焚，双手已经握成了拳头，浑身止不住的颤抖。胸口...中枪...一边是肺...一边是心脏...无论是打到哪一边，情况都不好。他只希望罗浮生没有被命中要害。眼泪...缓缓的流了下来，罗浮生，你不能死，我不准你死。

 

17

 

从晚上9点到凌晨2点，杨修贤从不知道原来时间会这么漫长，度日如年。

他看了看表，时间差不多了，他拿起手机给罗诚打了个电话告诉他现在就过来，然后起身前往医院。

罗诚接到电话以后的10分钟左右，就去医院后门等着。洪正葆已经回去了，只是洪澜还在，她怎么都不肯走。洪正葆也没办法，只好多安排些手下保护她。好在留下的，基本是罗浮生的亲信。

杨修贤赶到医院，就看到早已在后门等着他的在罗诚，在罗诚的引路下到了病房的门口，罗浮生的亲信自然是认识杨修贤的，二话没说直接放人进去。

听见门声的洪澜扭头一看，呆了一下。她认识这个人，她认识，在罗浮生说要休息的那一天，洪澜看到他们了。她那天有一场戏是在游乐园的附近，她看到他们亲密无间，他们牵着手，他们亲吻和罗浮生毫不掩饰对他的宠溺。她那时候妒火中烧，现在她看到杨修贤的出现，更忍不住自己的怒气：“你来干什么！出去！”杨修贤没理会她，直径走到罗浮生的另一边，他看到脸色苍白的罗浮生，心里揪着疼。

“罗诚，哥哥的情况怎么样？”杨修贤抬起头问罗诚。

“贤哥，放心吧，没有命中要害。子弹取出来了，只要好好休养就可以了。”

听着罗诚的答复，杨修贤仿佛终于卸下了心里的石头，虚脱的坐在旁边的椅子上：“那就好。”

他拉起罗浮生的手，贴在脸上。

洪澜看到这个情况更是压制不住心中的怒火，声音也忍不住的尖了起来：“你不要打扰阿福哥休息！给我出去！罗诚！给我把他赶出去！”但是好一会儿，罗诚都没有动静，洪澜忍不住转过头厉声的说：“罗诚！你没听到我说的话吗！”

罗诚还是没有动，不过却吵醒了罗浮生。罗浮生被洪澜吵的无法安静休息。缓缓真开眼睛，就看到了杨修贤。他脸色虽然苍白，却止不住嘴角的弧度：“阿贤...你来了。”

杨修贤温柔的笑着：“嗯，哥哥，我来了。”

“阿福哥...”洪澜有些委屈，明明是她一直在照顾着他，为什么他的眼里只有这个男人，罗浮生听到声音才注意到一旁的洪澜。“现在几点了。”杨修贤看了看表，“快3点了，你在睡会儿吧。”  
罗浮生微微点了点头，却没有要睡的意思，只是转过头看着洪澜，洪澜见罗浮生终于注意到她，心里正忍不住欣喜的时候，却没想到罗浮生对她说：“澜澜，太晚了，你快回去休息吧。”

洪澜听了这话，心里委屈的不行，她捏紧拳头声音颤抖的说：“阿福哥，我在这照顾你一天了，你就叫我回去？”

罗浮生不是看不出来洪澜喜欢他，但没办法，他不可能接受她的感情。“澜澜，真的太晚了，义父会担心的，听话。”洪澜咬着嘴唇，眼泪倔强的没有留下，她看了一眼杨修贤，又看了一眼罗浮生，愤恨的转过头走了。

罗浮生看向罗诚叮嘱道：“罗诚，送她回去，注意安全，多叫几个人。”

“放心吧哥！”

洪澜走后，这间小小的病房就剩他们俩。

当房门关上之后，罗浮生看着杨修贤好一会儿，才张开嘴微弱的说：“阿贤…我差点以为再也见不到你了…”确实，在中枪的那一刻，他第一次怕死，他不是因为怕死而怕死，如果他是孤家寡人死到无所谓。但是现在有了杨修贤，他还有很多事情没有跟他一起做，很多地方没有跟他一起去，他怕再也见不到他的阿贤。

杨修贤眼圈红红的，“你放心，你去哪儿我都跟着…就算你死了也别想摆脱我…你把我拐到手了就别想赖掉我…”他的声音哽咽，而后热泪滚烫的流了下来，灼烧了罗浮生的手心，罗浮生轻轻的擦去他的眼泪，“我怎么可能扔下你…你可是我花光了这辈子的运气换来的…好不容易才让你答应跟我结婚…我才舍不得死…”

杨修贤破涕而笑，他的哥哥怎么一直这么傻。罗浮生拍拍床，杨修贤会意的脱了鞋子外套，躺了下来。罗浮生紧紧搂着他，他太想他了，杨修贤的味道进入他的鼻腔，让他那颗感觉不安稳的心渐渐平静下来。


	6. 贤来画浮生06

18

杨修贤心里很清楚，跟罗浮生在一起，免不了担心，免不了面对他受伤卧床，很多次觉得自己已经做好了准备，可看到罗浮生受伤心里还是一阵一阵的疼，以前他可以24小时守着罗浮生，现在有洪家在，怕是只有晚上他才能来了。他抱着罗浮生一夜未眠，天亮了，必须离开了，他恋恋不舍的下床。

“阿贤，不要走……”罗浮生被他挣脱醒了缓缓说着。

“哥哥，我不会离开你，我白天在这里不合适，你这人受伤就要吃肉喝汤，我去准备一些，晚上来陪你。”杨修贤轻轻的安抚着他。

“好吧...”罗浮生眼里灌满着失落，但是只能这样了。

白天洪澜和洪正葆来的时候，罗浮生还在睡觉，“浮生怎么样了？”洪正葆问罗诚。

“回当家的，医生让好好休息和调养，大哥现在还是很虚弱，现在基本都是半睡半醒的状态。”罗诚回答。

“嗯，既然这样，澜澜，你照顾一下浮生，我就先回去处理那些人，让他好好养伤。”洪正葆对洪澜说着，他故意让洪澜留下来照顾罗浮生，为的就是让他们培养感情。

“嗯，我就在这照顾阿福哥，爸你回去的时候小心点。”

在看见父亲走了之后，洪澜把带来的粥放在床头坐下贪婪的看着罗浮生。“阿贤……”罗浮生感觉身边有动静，醒过来的时候他以为身旁的是杨修贤，手下意识的摸到床的一边，不自觉拉扯到伤口，嘴里“嘶...”一声，被一双手握住了，触感确是一双小而柔软的手，不是杨修贤的，“阿福哥，你好点了吗？”是洪澜。

“澜澜...”罗浮生看向四周，杨修贤已经走了，心里有点失落，愣神了一会儿才想起来杨修贤已经回去了，他起身抽回自己的手，有些不好意思的挠着头看着洪澜：“澜澜，你怎么来了。”

看着罗浮生的反应，洪澜难免有些五味陈杂，她打开保温桶，粥的清香飘了出来，“我给你带了点粥，阿福哥你现在需要吃点东西，你昨天晚上开始就没吃过东西了。”她预势要喂罗浮生，可没想到他却说：“澜澜， 我现在还吃不下，想再睡会儿，要不你先回去吧。”说着，就躺下准备睡觉的样子。

洪澜有倔强的说：“不！我不走！晚上不让我在，白天还让我回去！”

罗浮生有些无奈：“澜澜，这又不是什么好地方，快回去吧，听话。”

“阿福哥...”洪澜红着眼眶，委屈却又固执。

“听话。”

罗浮生皱着眉对旁边的罗诚使了个颜色，罗诚会意的立刻说：“大小姐，您就听大哥的吧，医院又是晦气的地方，而且要是别人看见，指不定会误会什么，到时候就影响您的清白了。我先送您回去吧！”

洪澜看他坚持要让自己走，就想到刚才罗浮生唤的是杨修贤的名字，顿时脾气有些忍不住：“你刚刚还在叫那个人的名字，你是不是还在想他！他有什么好！他根本就配不上你！”

罗浮生有些头痛，他不会哄女人，但是也不喜欢女人这么无理取闹，若是别人他早就火冒三丈了，但是毕竟洪澜跟他是一起长大的，他一直把洪澜当妹妹一样看待，所以值得耐着性子对洪澜说：“澜澜，你当着我的面说我的人坏话，我会生气的……好了，别闹了，等我好了，请你吃生煎。我累了，我先睡一会儿，你快会吧...罗诚，送大小姐回去。”

洪澜听到他说的话，又生气又委屈：“阿福哥……”，她咬着红唇，倔强的站着，看着罗浮生自顾自的倒头就睡，更是心如刀割的痛，眼泪就这么止不住的流淌下来，她哭闹的说：“你们在一起不会有好结果的！！”然后愤愤的踩着高跟鞋走了，罗诚赶忙跟了上去。

罗浮生见洪澜走了终于喘了口气，都说女人是母老虎，一点也不假，不仅麻烦脾气还大，罗浮生心里这么嘀咕着，然后又沉沉的睡去。

晚上杨修贤来的时候，罗浮生正饿的看着天花板躺在床上，听到门声扭过头一看，是杨修贤。苍白的脸立刻笑的朵像花一样，可开口的语气却委屈巴巴：“阿贤，我想吃肉……”这话说的，像是被人亏待了一样，杨修贤噗嗤的笑了，堂堂一个二当家，在他面前跟个小孩儿一样。他义正言辞的对罗浮生说：“不行！最多喝点汤！”

杨修贤把罗浮生扶着坐起来，拿个碗装着汤，一勺一勺喂他，罗浮生就知道他会这么说，无奈的叹了口气：“好吧....”。杨修贤一手端着汤碗，一手伸到他身后，半抱半扶的把他扶起来，“阿贤，我闻到肉味儿了！”说着手扶到杨修贤的腰上，顺着腰滑到屁股上。杨修贤正扶他起来，一下被摸了，有些气笑了，受了伤还这么不老实，“哥哥，看来是好了，好了那我就回去了，再见！”他假装转身要离开的样子，不想另一只手里还有半碗鸡汤，结果被罗浮生一拉，都潵在自己手上，溅在自己衣服上。

“阿贤！没事吧！烫着没有！”说着立刻去扯开他的衣服，顿时杨修贤的身躯被他一览无遗，欢爱的痕迹还没消下去，印在杨修贤粉嫩的蜜色肌肤上，勾引着他的神智，他顿时有些呆愣。而杨修贤看着他这副样子，就知道他脑子里肯定又有甚么黄色废料，立刻伸出手轻轻揪着他的耳朵，不想这一动，罗浮生就扯着了伤口。“别别，我伤口还疼呢！”罗浮生知道他在玩闹，故意叫着：“哎呀……嘶……疼！”

杨修贤立刻松手担心他拉扯到伤口：“哪里……要叫医生吗？”

“这里....”结果罗浮生却指了指自己的嘴。杨修贤没好气的笑笑，轻轻的在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，“好了，你看你弄的我一身，我得去洗洗，你休息一会儿，我直接拿你衣服换上了啊。”说着杨修贤就拿着罗浮生的衣服去了卫生间，罗浮生还顺势手不老实的摸了一下他的屁股，杨修贤嗔怒用手敲了敲他的脑袋，嘴角却止不住的向上扬起离开了病房去向卫生间。

 

19

许星程罗浮生一起长大的兄弟，他们还有一个一起长大的比他们年长一点的大哥叫林启凯。

他一下飞机，就要去找罗浮生，却听林启凯说罗浮生受伤住院了，立刻放下行李去了医院看罗浮生。

到了医院，他先去了躺厕所，解决完从厕所的隔间出来的时候，看到一个男人正脱上衣，这个人身段笔直，腰肢纤细，正背对着他在镜子面前找另一件衣服的前后面，在这人蜜色的肌肤上有浅浅的承欢过后的青青紫紫的痕迹，后背和透过镜子看到的前胸上到处是渐渐褪去的齿痕和草莓印，胸前的红樱像是熟透了的果实，细细的腰随着手臂的动作一颤一颤，忍不住让人想上去掐一把。那人现在正把衣服往头上套，露出一头微卷的软趴趴的头发，然后是一张俊俏的脸，他发现有人在看自己稍稍的顿了一下手里的动作，他没有吭声，只是先洗了洗手，把衣服换上。

直到换好衣服之后，他却发现看他的这个人并没走的意思，他把换下来的衣服收拾好，转过身去，上下打量着对方：“先生，这样盯着我，不礼貌吧。”不由的坏坏的勾着唇角，他的唇生的好看，唇线延伸值唇角，淡淡桃红色的饱满唇在灯光的照射下，显得晶莹透亮，让人觉至柔软，眉眼撩人，摄人魂魄，眉眼尾处弯起来像是夜空里皎洁的上弦月，让人止不住的心动。些许的胡茬看着不修边幅却并不会觉得他邋遢，意外的让人觉得可爱。

许星程被杨修贤放荡不羁的笑勾的愣了神，好一会儿才回过神说：“啊...对不起。”杨修贤嗤笑了一下，准备离开，却不想被许星程一下拉住了手腕说：“ 我可以...嗯....我可以要个你的电话吗？”这是他第一次主动去要一个人的电话，还是一个男人的。

“你这是要约我？”杨修贤意味深长的看着他，然后一副很可惜的语气对许星程说：“不过很可惜，我有爱人了，所以....只能跟你say sorry了。”说着，就睁开许星程的手，扬长而去。若是这让罗浮生知道还得了，他不在理会许星程在身后的叫喊，直径离开。

杨修贤的追求者很多，但是自从跟罗浮生在一起之后，那些跟韭菜堆一样拔不完的追求者没有一个敢不消停的，开玩笑，洪帮二当家的人，谁敢打他注意。他就这么微微一笑，许星程的心就已经控制不住乱跳了，他没见过这么好看的男人，比女人还好看

他在国外的时候，看到的基本都是金发身材凹凸的洋妞，她们也好看，但是杨修贤不一样，一双黑色的眸子散发着深深的魅惑，蛊惑着人心，对，像个妖精。他愣神这一会儿杨修贤已经回到了罗浮生的房间，“生哥。”杨修贤偏瘦，穿着罗浮生的衣服很大，可是却有一种不言而喻的诱人，虽然没有勾勒出他的身体，却令罗浮生脑子里面一片遐想，手伸了过去，想摸那纤细的的腰肢。杨修贤理了理身上的衣服，故意没去看那炙热的望着他的眼神，他微微勾唇。当他站在床边的时候就被罗浮生拉扯了一下倒进他的怀里，罗浮生紧紧搂着他，翻身就直接吻了上去。好甜的味道，他的阿贤永远都是这么甜。

杨修贤的电话却在这个时候不适时的想起，杨修贤想去接，罗浮生却压着他的手执拗的不允许他去接那个恼人的电话。真会打扰人的兴致，是哪个不要命的，罗浮生真真想弄死他。他身下不专心的人被他吻的喘不过气了他才松开，杨修贤好笑的看着他，“哥哥，让我接一下呗。”罗浮生舔了舔后槽牙，杨修贤这么看着他，没一会儿，罗浮生就投降了，松开了手，泄气的看着他。杨修贤差点没大笑出来，他站起来摸了摸罗浮生柔软的头发，电话的铃声已经停止了，他只好回拨过去，罗浮生顺势就直接抱着他的腰。  
“喂，你好...嗯，是我.....今天吗？...嗯，好，那我马上过来。”挂了电话，他可惜的看着罗浮生，“生哥，有人要画，我得去一趟了。”

“一定要今天吗，你才来没多久...”罗浮生可怜巴巴的望着他，杨修贤经常看他装可怜的样子早就练就了一颗金刚不坏的心，“客户明天早上就出国了，所以要赶在今天交易，你乖乖在医院休息，我明天晚上再来看你。”罗浮生的样子就跟被抛弃的小狗一样。杨修贤眼里的幸福快要溢满了，这是他的罗浮生，谁也抢不走。罗浮生妥协的点了点头，临了杨修贤在他的大笨狗头上吻了吻，然后就转身离开了病房

 

20

许星程刚出去想要追杨修贤的时候，人已经不见了踪影。他微微叹息，只见过一面，不知道什么时候才能再遇见他。好一会儿之后他才想起来自己来医院的目的，但是就因为刚才的脑袋的短路，他都忘记罗浮生是在哪个病房了，只好在每个病房穿梭之间，折腾了好一会儿才找到罗浮生。打开房门就看见罗浮生正端着一碗鸡汤悠闲的喝着，许星程哀怨的看着他进了病房,一下瘫坐在病床一旁的凳子上。

“我跟你说，你这病房太难找了，我都找了好久！”

罗浮生嫌弃的看着他：“明明是你把我的病房的房间号忘记了吧？你不会去前台问？”

许星程心虚的挠了挠头，“也是....怎么样，伤好些了吗？”

“嗯，还行，应该很快能出院。你不出国了吧？”

因为许星程经常在国外，据说是要学医，但是他是警察厅厅长的儿子，怕是他的父亲不会如他的愿。

“嗯，要学的都学完了。等你出院，咱们去玩儿。”

罗浮生把手里的碗放在一边，“星程，有件事想跟你说。”他的脸上没有以往的玩笑表情，他一副严肃表情的看着许星程，看的许星程也不禁的坐直了起来“什么事，你说！”

“我...有喜欢的人了...”

“什么！！！”许星程睁大了眼睛，“是谁？谁能把你这龙城玉面阎罗的心给收了啊？”  
罗浮生认真的看着他，“不是开玩笑...”

许星程咽了咽口水：“跟你义父说了吗？”

“义父知道，但是...”罗浮生有些迟疑...

“怎么样！答应了吗！什么时候娶进门啊！”许星程替他兄弟高兴着，毕竟他在国外也搞过几个女友，连大哥都有在各个花丛中穿插而过，唯独罗浮生一直，身边除了一个洪澜就没有别的女性出现过，要不是罗浮生现在跟他说这事儿，他几乎都以为罗浮生会跟洪澜在一起了。

“我就是不知道该怎么跟他说...”罗浮生看着许星程，神色忧虑。

许星程有点懵了：“什么怎么说，直接说你想娶人家呗！”

“可修贤是个男的...”

“嗨！这有....什么！！！男的！！！？？”罗浮生这一开口，许星程就受了不小的刺激，乖乖...他着兄弟玩儿大发了，一上来就想娶个男的，虽说现在国内同性的婚姻已经实行了，但是还是有些人接受不了。

“义父却想让我娶澜澜...”罗浮生一想到这个事儿就忍不住头痛，眉头皱了起来。这下许星程也觉得头大了，不仅喜欢的人是个男的，他义父还想他娶自己的女儿洪澜。许星程看着罗浮生沮丧的样子，微微也有点同病相怜的感觉了，他喜欢学医，但他的父亲却想希望自己做他的接班人接替他的位置。想起这个，许星程也垂头丧气起来。

“星程，你可得帮帮我劝劝义父啊！”

许星程微笑着很义气的说：“放心！我一定帮你！”，拍了拍自己的胸脯向他保证。

罗浮生心里舒坦了许多，他把杨修贤带来的多余的鸡汤一块儿分给他，“这是阿贤给我熬的鸡汤，尝尝！”

许星程立马接过来，迫不及待的喝了一口，赞不绝口道：“不错啊！什么时候人带来介绍一下啊！”他奸笑的用手肘撞了撞罗浮生，想到杨修贤，罗浮生的脸上就止不住是笑着，他引以为豪的抬了抬下巴，“放心，一定介绍给你看！”

之后，俩人又聊了一会儿以后，许星程才慢慢悠悠的离开。


	7. 贤来画浮生07

21

 

许星程第二次见杨修贤的时候是在罗浮生家里，那时候他才知道原来罗浮生口中的阿贤，竟然就是自己在医院里见到的那个男人。

 

罗浮生终于出院了，本来洪澜吵闹着要送他，却一直被罗浮生拒绝，正巧洪澜今天也要拍戏，就让罗诚把这位大小姐赶紧给送走了。之后就被许星程送回了家，他记得罗浮生以前是住美高美的，但是没想到罗浮生竟搬家了。

 

看着罗浮生住的公寓，他不禁感叹：“这个杨修贤到底多大魅力，让你改变这么多，还弄的金屋藏娇了。”罗浮生拍了拍徐兴程的肩，哭笑不得的说道：“哪儿那么多话，走吧！”

 

到家之后，罗浮生发现家里没有想象中那么乱糟糟的，收拾过的样子，看来杨修贤在他没在的这段时间没有瞎折腾。

 

“进来吧，星程。”

 

许是听到了门口的动静，卧房发出了一震奇怪的声音，随后只见卧房的门打开，窜出来一个身影直直的扑挂在罗浮生的身上，“生哥！！！”罗浮生紧紧的抱着这副想念很久却一直看得到摸不到的身躯和味道。

 

“阿贤。。。”

 

杨修贤从他怀里扑腾出来，哀怨的看着他，“你出院怎么也不告诉我！”

 

“想给你一个惊喜。”然后他搂着杨修贤的腰转向一旁的许星程。

 

“星程，这就是阿贤，要跟我共度余生的人。”罗浮生笑的很甜，闪到了许星程的眼睛。杨修贤当然是不记得许星程，毕竟只有一面之缘，只是觉得眼熟而已。

 

杨修贤大大方方的伸出手，“你好，我叫杨修贤。”

 

原来是自己兄弟的人，许星程也同样伸出手，微笑的掩饰着眼里的失落：“你好，我叫许星程，是浮生的兄弟。”

 

杨修贤把罗浮生在医院换洗的衣物放进了洗衣机旁的衣篓里，然后就开始在厨房忙活。

 

“今晚在我家吃吧。”罗浮生看了会儿杨修贤忙碌的身影然后转过头对许星程说。

 

“啊。。嗯，好！”许星程木讷的回复，随后眼神就不自觉的飘向厨房里的那个人。罗浮生起身去帮杨修贤，杨修贤推三堵四的想让他去休息别进来，但架不住罗浮生的软磨硬泡。

 

看着杨修贤的侧面，仅仅的侧面，许星程一样愣了神。很好看，他真的很好看，举手投足之间都有一种不语言与的诱惑，一只手就能握住的腰肢，和那有弹性的臀部，不管是掐哪儿，一定很软。

 

他们做好饭端出来招呼他坐下来吃，他的眼神躲闪，害怕罗浮生发现他肮脏的心思。这顿饭，他是吃的食而无味。

 

许星程不知道自己是怎么到家的，他躺在床上脑海里却不自觉的开始想着杨修贤在他身下的样子，狠狠顶进去带着哭腔的求饶，被顶高潮的染满情欲的眉眼，吻的红肿水艳饱满的唇。许星程感觉自己快受不了了，停下！快停下！他急急忙忙起了身，狠狠的扇了自己一耳光，许星程！你想什么！那是你兄弟的人！不许打他的主意！！！他匆匆忙忙盖上了被子，蒙着头让自己放空思想好好睡一觉。当晚，他就梦见了杨修贤，真的梦到了杨修贤在他身下，他狠狠的压着他，吻着他，迫切的得到他。

 

 

 

22

 

罗浮生的伤还需要好好休养，杨修贤悉心照顾着。许星程总会来罗浮生家，说是来看看他，其实只不过是为了看杨修贤而找的借口罢了。

 

许是很久没有两个人好好呆在一起了，而这次罗浮生受伤，可以让他们在一起的时间比以前更长。今天罗浮生陪杨修贤去画室，他突然说有灵感，想画下来。而在楼下正好遇见了来找他们的许星程，就带着许星程一起去了杨修贤的画室。

 

许星程偷偷调查过，知道杨修贤是个画家，知道他有个画室，只是没进去过。打开门，是一个跟教室差不多大的地方，门对面的一半是墙另一半是落地窗。整个画室的四周架子上或是地上都堆着画，满目琳琅，有山水相间，有日出日落，有昏暗街道，有明媚光下，有苍老的老人，有性感的女人，还有一些让人觉得奇怪却又好看的画。很多，但最多的，是一个男人，那个叫罗浮生的男人，许星程莫名的有些嫉妒他了。

 

杨修贤准备好画具，开始画画，罗浮生原本叫许星程一起打游戏，许星程拒绝了，说是要在网上搜索一些医学视频来看看，罗浮生嘀咕了一声书呆子就自顾自的玩儿了起来。他们都坐在杨修贤的一旁的位置上，罗浮生低着头聚精会神的的打着游戏，许星程的位置比他稍稍靠后了点。他是真的打开了手机在看知名教授的医学视频，可是不知道为什么，他不自觉的抬起了头，看向了那个正在画画的人。

 

那人的画架是面对落地窗的，画板有些高度，正好挡住了射下来的阳光，和煦的阳光在他的周围投射着，印在他的脸上，衬他的脸轮廓清晰，眉目柔和，如果忽略掉他很短的胡子，看着就像一个少年人。他拿着笔的手，指节修长，手腕纤细，指头染了一点颜料，却显的意外的可爱。许星程呼吸微微一顿，他看的出了神。

 

整个画室很安静，罗浮生打游戏是带着耳机的，而许星程却在吃痴迷的看着杨修贤，舍不得移开目光。他没想到自己会被一个男人吸引，还一直紧紧的缠绕着他的思绪，让他无法忘记。杨修贤在画画的时候是很认真的，几乎不受外界干扰，所以他并不知道，有个贪婪的眼神在注视着他。

 

也不知道过了多久，杨修贤终于画完了，许星程见他有了动作急忙的低着头，直到罗浮生叫走了他才装作刚反应过来的样子跟着他们一同离开。

 

 

 

 

23

 

得不到的永远在骚动，大抵说的就是他。

 

他以别人的名义买下杨修贤的画，暗中派人偷拍他，将偷拍来的照片洗出来自己收着，每天贪恋的看着照片上的人影，实在忍不住的时候就去G吧找几个孩子，在干人的时候总幻想身下的是杨修贤，可这样做不但没有缓解，反而越发的让他想得到他。他的欲望与理智一直纠缠着，让他困苦难耐。但罗浮生是他的好兄弟，他挣扎着。

 

可没想到本就在暗中观察杨修贤的洪正葆知道了这件事，他突然有办法让罗浮生和杨修贤分开了。洪正葆打电话约了许星程，而许星程接到电话的时候还惊讶了一下，毕竟虽然跟罗浮生的关系很好，但是和洪正葆却没怎么有交集过。可毕竟的长辈，许星程还是去了。

 

“老爷，许少爷来了。”

 

“让他进来吧。”

 

见许星程进了门，洪正葆放下手上的毛笔，走到沙发那边坐了下来，许星程弯了弯腰。

 

“洪叔好。”

 

“不用这么拘谨，星程，坐吧。”他指了指旁边的位置，随后示意下人端茶上来。

 

“在国外还呆的习惯吧？”洪正葆慈祥的看着他。

 

“嗯，谢谢洪叔的关心，还行。”许星程乖顺的回答道。

 

随后下人将茶具端进来，洪正葆很喜欢喝茶，自然会一些泡茶的手艺。他给自己倒了一杯，也给许星程倒了一杯。

 

“那还打算出国吗？”

 

许星程拿起茶杯认真的说：“哦，不了，已经学完了的，父亲也有意想让我接替他。”

 

“那就好，年轻人多学点东西，总是好的。”洪正葆喝了口茶。许星程却有些糊涂，洪正葆叫他来到底是想干嘛。“洪叔，有什么事您不妨直说。”洪正葆顿了一下，然后慢慢放下手里的杯子，视线却始终在手里的杯子上。“浮生在外面有个小情人的事，你应该知道了吧。”说完，他有些意味不明的看向许星程。许星程忽的抬起头，他有些眼神躲闪。“洪叔在说什么呢？”

 

“你不用替他掩护，我都知道了的。”听了洪正葆的话，许星程心咯噔了一下。

 

“我也知道....”洪正葆转了转手里的杯子，“你喜欢那个叫杨修贤的年轻人。”许星程猛地看向洪正葆，他现在更不明白洪正葆是什么意思。“我开门见山，想跟你做个交易。”洪正葆眯了眯眼睛，据他调查，许星程喜欢杨修贤已经到了疯狂的地步，他相信，许星程一定会答应他。

 

“什么交易？”许星程直直的看着洪正葆。

 

“你帮我让浮生和澜澜结婚，杨修贤，就归你。”这是个很诱人的交易，天知道他多想得到杨修贤。可他没敢出手是因为罗浮生是他兄弟，他的良知不允许他这么做。

 

他抬着头刚想开口拒绝，洪正葆却又打断了他，“你可以先不用急着答复我。”

 

接着，洪正葆起了身，在慢悠悠的走向书桌的方向，语气缓和沉稳的对许星程说：“浮生，是要继承我位置的人，也是全龙城唯一配得上澜澜的人。我不希望他误入歧途，他跟那个杨修贤在一起，到底是有违人道。两个男的在一起不仅不会有孩子不说，而且这样也让我觉得很对不起勤耕。成立家室，生儿育女，才是他应该走的路。我知道你们是好兄弟，但你要是真的为他着想，就好好考虑一下。”

 

洪正葆说的这些话，不过是幌子，许星程知道。他只不过是给自己一个很好借口而已。一个可以让他的良心不会愧疚的借口，许星程沉默了。

 

“你先回去吧，我等你的答复。”洪正葆微笑的看着许星程，他不急，他知道许星程一定会答应。

 

“洪叔，那我先走了。”许星程想赶紧走，他在挣扎，在纠结。他在打开门的时候，身后的洪正葆却又张了嘴，“星程，你是个聪明孩子，知道该怎么选择的，别让我等的太久。”

 

许星程没有回答，关上门之后匆匆离开。


	8. 贤来画浮生08

24

 

许星程从洪家出来之后，一路浑浑噩噩的回到家，他想得到杨修贤，或许的见的第一眼，或许这么久以来的窥视，他早对杨修贤早就无法自拔，甚至有些疯魔。退一步，他求而不得意难平；进一步，他却觉得良心有愧对不起罗浮生。这些想法全都被混淆在一起，成了一锅粥，在他的脑海里汹涌的翻滚着。洪正葆说的交易很诱惑，但他终究是无法选择。

 

第二天，许星程要去医院，他背着父亲偷偷去医院面试，他很热爱这个职业。面试很成功，他在回去的路上，看见了杨修贤。杨修贤正在接着电话，因为距离的问题很难听得见他说的什么，但是看得出这个电话令他很开心，眼神里面不自觉的透露着对电话那头的人的无奈和宠溺，应该是罗浮生吧。为什么，偏偏是罗浮生先遇见了他，如果是我先遇见了呢？许星程突然被自己的这个想法吓了一跳。看着杨修贤离开，他才收拾好自己的情绪回家。

 

突然，他的手机铃声想起了，是罗浮生。

 

“喂，浮生？”

 

电话那头的罗浮生心情貌似很好，“星程！大哥今晚要请我们喝酒，说是要庆祝我出院，晚上8点要不要一起出来玩儿！”

 

罗浮生很好，对他也很好，他心里的小天平逐渐的往罗浮生那边偏走了，为了个男人没了这个兄弟，他觉得太不值了。“星程？喂？还在吗？”许星程走神了一会儿才反应过来还在跟罗浮生通着电话，“嗯，好，去哪儿玩儿啊？”

 

“去酒吧！不去美高美了，都去烦了，阿贤也说好久没去玩儿了，我们在SEXY酒吧集合啊！”

 

听到杨修贤也回来，那颗本来已经渐渐平复的心脏却又跳动了起来，“好！”他莫名的期待晚上的见面。晚上7点，许星程早早的驱车就去了SEXY酒吧，他有些迫不及待的想要见到杨修贤。

 

酒吧闪烁的灯光下，调酒师轻轻地摇摆着身体，服务生在灯光中穿梭极其优雅地调配着一杯五彩的鸡尾酒；宣泄，嚎笑，吸引着龙城一个又一个饥渴而又需要安慰的心灵，混杂的空气中的烟雾彭绕还掺杂着酒味和女人的香水味，音乐的声音很大，几乎要震聋人的耳朵，男女都在舞池里疯狂的扭动自己的身体。唯独许星程一个孤寂的身影，手里的酒一杯一杯的灌着下肚。他去的太早，罗浮生他们根本就还没来，他边喝着酒边等着，等待是煎熬的，他一直在看表，直到8:08的时候，他们才出现。

 

“嗨！星程！”。罗浮生搂着杨修贤的腰。杨修贤的头发一直是微卷且柔软，乖顺的在他头顶上，他穿的很普通，黑色的长袖衬衫，很大，露出线条优美的颈项和白致的锁骨清晰可见，黑色的牛仔裤挂着腰肢，仿佛要掉下来一般，光和影在他的身上透印着，在闪烁急促的霓虹灯光的衬托下，他，像一只妖，勾人的妖。

 

“星程？”罗浮生已经拉着杨修贤走进靠中间的位置坐了下来，许星程才反应过来，急急忙忙的坐下，而林启凯也在许星程的对面早已拿起了酒杯。

 

“你怎么来这么早啊！？”罗浮生好笑的看着今天有点反常的他。许星程有些许心虚，“反正我在家也没事，就提前来了！”

 

林启凯给他们都倒好了酒，“来来来！废话那么多！我最近刚忙完手头的项目，才有机会跟你们一起出来玩儿，我们庆祝浮生出院！干杯！”。四人一起举杯。酒吧老板自然是认识他们，就带了几个姑娘过来，“哟！二当家！林少爷！许少爷！今儿什么风把您们三位都吹来了~”

 

林启凯放下酒杯，靠在沙发上翘着二郎腿，“怎么，不欢迎我吗？”

 

老板献媚的笑着，这三位可都是他得罪不得的，“哎哟~林少爷您哪儿的话啊？怎么可能不欢迎！姑娘们，给我把爷们伺候好了！”

 

七八个姑娘朝着4个人扑了过去，这些可都是她们平常接触不到的大人物，想要使出浑身解数，只要攀上高枝怎么还会在这上班。可偏偏都不知道罗浮生的喜好，其中就有一个不知好歹的扑在了杨修贤的身上，开始乱摸。罗浮生立刻跳了起来抓着她的手，把人提了起来直接一巴掌给了过去，那女人就被扇倒坐在了地上，她捂着脸瑟瑟发抖，不知道怎么就惹到了这位阎罗王。

 

杨修贤站了起来拉了拉他的手，杨修贤一把搂过他的腰，杨修贤被罗浮生扯的一个趔趄，倒在他的怀里，罗浮生占有欲发作了，杨修贤很无语。罗浮生紧紧抱着杨修贤，凶神恶煞的看着地上的女人，“不是什么人都是你可以摸的...”老板看着这情况立马明白了起来，踢了女人一脚，尖声到：“你个不长眼的东西！二当家的人也是你碰的？赶紧滚！”女人立马连滚带爬的离开了，其他的也不傻，知道这两位爷不需要她们，自然不再敢往上凑了。

 

“哥，脾气这么大呢？”杨修贤环着胸好笑的看着他，罗浮生傲娇的抬了抬下巴。林启凯和许星程是了解罗浮生的，但也没见过他这么大的占有欲。“浮生，以前你总是会和女人喝几杯的，唉，现在啊.....”许星程当然是故意这么说的，他也不知道为什么自己怎么这么泛酸。

 

“我就是见不得有人乱动我的阿贤...”罗浮生眼神凌厉的看眼周围的其他女人，仿佛是在警告她们。

 

林启凯喝了口酒，平淡的说：你们两个真是般配，从没见过浮生对谁这么在乎过！好好珍惜，遇到两情相悦不容易……”欲言又止，没人发现他眼里的落寞。

 

杨修贤拿起酒杯，喝完一口酒，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，略深的红唇被蒙上一层娇艳的亮光，在用牙齿轻轻咬下唇，眼睛弯弯的冲着罗浮生的耳朵凑过去：“哥哥真是大美人...”。没人听到他说什么，但是罗浮生笑了起来，“阿贤真可爱....”说着把嘴亲到杨修贤的唇上。

 

许星程看着他的唇被罗浮生亲上去，看着他把手伸进罗浮生的衬衣缝隙，看着罗浮生把头埋在他的脖颈里，许星程感觉自己有些呼吸不畅，想把杨修贤压在身下的欲望在胸腔上叫嚣着，罗浮生是我的兄弟，我不能……他拿起酒杯猛的灌了一口，试图浇灭这不能言说的火。

 

杨修贤这时站起来：“我去个洗手间，你们先玩儿着。”他起身往外走，洗手间的方向正好就是许星程坐的那个地方的不远处，他越过许星程的时候腿却一下绊住了桌角，整个人朝许星程的方向倒过去。许星程眼睛无时无刻都在关注杨修贤，杨修贤就那么侧着身倒在了他的身上，他下意识就这么接住了倒在自己怀里的人，手上传来温热柔软的触感，一阵洗衣液的淡淡香味飘到他的鼻孔，刺激他的大脑，以前只是在脑海里面臆想，而现在人就真真实实的倒在他的怀里，比他想象的更刺激着他。他突然有些不想放开了，他想就这么抱着。

 

“阿贤！”罗浮生见杨修贤倒下去，立刻起身将他拉起来，“撞着了吗？”他低下头看着杨修贤的脚边。“没事的，哥哥，就是不小心撞到了，不好意思是啊星程。”杨修贤抱歉的笑着对许星程说。许星程被他的笑勾的晃了神，他结结巴巴的说：“没..没事..”手里温热的感觉消失了，虽然就只有一瞬间，但是足够在他心里滋生出一朵妖艳的食人花来，这花在他心里生根发芽，慢慢吞噬着他的仅剩的良知，使嫉妒蔓延至全身。他要把杨修贤弄到手，管他什么义气！去他的兄弟！那唇那吻那身体他都要！

 

第二天醒来，许星程发现自己是躺在自己的床上，他喝了很多，不记得自己是怎么回到家的。他的脑海里只记得罗浮生和杨修贤最后亲吻的样子和两人眼里看到对方炙热的爱意，他又想起杨修贤那时候倒在他怀里的触感，他不想在忍了。

 

拿起电话，拨到洪家：“洪叔，合作吧...杨修贤我要了！”


	9. 贤来画浮生09

25

从酒吧回来的二人摇摇晃晃的回了家。

虽然有点晕但是二人的酒量还是不错的，只是林启凯和许星程就没这么幸运而已，估计已经晕过去了的。

酒和性欲永远是无法分离的，特别是对于热恋中的人来说，杨修贤和罗浮生也不例外，无法控制自己的思想，撩拨，调戏，勾引，在他们的眼神与举止之间来回打着太极。

杨修贤靠着罗浮生的肩头，像极了一只慵懒的猫，“生哥好香...”说完他就顺势亲上去，舌头伸进罗浮生的嘴里，胡乱的搅拌着。对于杨修贤的主动，罗浮生怎么会拒绝，他按着他的头加深了这个吻，拿回主动权，侵略着他口腔，他强势的掠夺着杨修贤嘴里的空气，吻的杨修贤嘴角流出了津液才缓缓放开他。

他被杨修贤压在床上，手放在他胸口上摩挲，慢慢退下两人所有衣物。罗浮生任杨修贤压在他的身上，顺势直接让杨修贤骑在了自己身上，他起身就咬着杨修贤胸前的红樱，手往他的尾椎骨摸了下去，啃咬着杨修贤的乳头，一只手揉搓着，放在他身后的那只慢慢的抠进了他的蜜穴。手壁环着罗浮生的头，伸进罗浮生的头发里，随着他的舔抵轻轻战栗，后穴被他的手扩张的慢慢渗出些许肠液来，前端性器仅仅因为这一点点抚慰就仰起了头，肿胀的越来越大，不禁蹭着罗浮生的皮肤，开始慢慢摩擦。

看着杨修贤的小动作，罗浮生很满意的被取悦了：“宝贝儿…是不是忍不住了…”说着，手里的动作变的越发狠急，手不停地抠弄着。

“嗯...啊...”随着罗浮生手里的动作越来越快，前面就快要释放了，罗浮生太了解杨修贤的每一处敏感，杨修贤几乎无法抵抗，没想到自己快被手插射了。“生哥……我想要你....”杨修贤用吻上罗浮生的唇，亲吻他，任由他在自己的体内进进出出。

“阿贤...”罗浮生受不住杨修贤这样主动的撩拨，他拖起杨修贤的臀然后狠狠地顶弄了进去，被猛的撑开小穴的杨修贤，忍不住抬着头享受那舒爽且夹杂着一点痛感的快感。罗浮生掐着他的腰，抽出然后大力顶入，杨修贤配合着他的频率一上一下，小腹里渐渐被摩擦出来的热量，冲到头顶，被带到云端，后穴渐渐袭来的快感，满足了多日以来的空虚，杨修贤在他的肩上，前胸，留下一个又一个属于自己的痕迹。

骑乘式比以往还要更深，杨修贤渐渐被抽插的双眼无神，张着嘴一遍遍呻吟着。快感侵蚀着他的身体，他卷起着脚趾，难以摆脱那蚀骨的快乐。罗浮生每次的抽插都狠狠地撵过他小穴里的那一处，剧烈汹涌的快感接踵而至，“唔…啊…别…好深…顶到了……”杨修贤口齿不清的求饶着。

杨修贤被顶的双腿支撑不住身体，手握着自己的高昂的前端，开始上下撸动，不多一会儿吐出一股白浊，射在罗浮生身上，这下杨修贤委实失了力气，软趴趴的抱着他。  
罗浮生抱紧了他，两人身上都是交欢的汗液和体液，他吻着杨修贤，从他身体里抽出来，把他放倒在床上侧着躺下。

杨修贤被侧着放在床上，后穴突然放空，还不适应的开合挽留着罗浮生的硬挺，突然双腿被掰开，一条腿被按在床上，一条腿被罗浮生贴着身体挂在肩上，后穴和性器豪无遮拦的暴露在空气里，罗浮生又插了进来。

“啊……呜呜呜……好爽……”，这个姿势让杨修贤控制不住叫出声来。

罗浮生一手掐着他细长白嫩的大腿，狠狠的往他身体里抽插，一手握着他的脚腕，轻轻的用舌头舔上去滑动，然后用牙齿留下他专属的印记。

杨修贤高亢的叫了一声，随后他的性器又被罗浮生肏硬了，他想伸手去，却被罗浮生喝住：“不准！我要肏射你！阿贤！你敢碰就后果自负！”杨修贤只能忍着收回手 ，罗浮生加快速度抽插，杨修贤的小穴已经被肏的洪水泛滥，他眼圈泛红，嘴角流着津液，一副被肏熟了的模样。阴茎前段挂着几滴白浊，他感觉自己要被罗浮生肏射了，自己揉捏着乳头，可就在他又要射了的时候，罗浮生突然捏住，堵住了他的铃口他疯狂的摇着头，小穴的快感及阴茎即将的高潮都死死的紧箍着他，可罗浮生却坏心眼的不让他释放。

“哥哥……我……不行了……”憋不住的身体不受控制的颤抖，连话也说不出整句了，“求求你了……”

罗浮生好看的唇勾着，是那副让杨修贤心神晃荡的模样：“叫老公，叫老公我就让你射…好不好…”说着，又狠狠地顶了他一下。

“啊……嗯……老公……老公……”又被顶了一下，好深好深，罗浮生说什么就做什么，只求着他快点让自己释放。

罗浮生被他带着沙哑的情欲声勾的不行，他加快了抽插的速度，“阿贤……阿贤……”杨修贤开始浑身痉挛他的小穴紧紧的吸吮着罗浮生坚挺粗长的阴茎。不知道抽插了多久，罗浮生突然用力的顶了一下，滚烫的精液射进了杨修贤的肠道，同时罗浮生也松开了手，前列腺的高潮和后庭的高潮紧紧的缠绕着他，他爽的翻着白眼，身体止不住一顿一顿的抽搐。

罗浮生把近乎被自己肏晕过去的杨修贤翻躺正，他还没拔出来，他想在他身体里多呆一会儿，他温柔的吻着杨修贤的唇，眼眸深情，仿佛刚才欺负人的不是他一样。好爽好累，又被罗浮生肏射，根本没力气怪他，眼睛不想睁开，用力抬手抱上他，无力的说：“哥哥……你这个坏蛋……”

看着身上遍布欢爱痕迹的杨修贤，罗浮生深深的被吸引了，这是他的阿贤，怎么看都好看，要把他浸泡满自己的味道。杨修贤突然感觉后穴慢慢又被撑了起来，罗浮生却突然抽了出来，杨修贤心里松了一口气，要再来一次，他都不知道自己还有没有命，罗浮生抱他起来直径去了浴室，他们的浴室不算小，而且还有一个很大的落地镜，镜子面前的地板已经铺上了防滑毯。当他以为罗浮生是要抱他去清理的时候，罗浮生却把他放在了防滑毯上。

“等我一下...”

杨修贤瞬间有种不好的预感，当他看到进来的罗浮生的时候他惊住了，只见罗浮生可观的尺寸上已经套上了一个满是颗粒的套子，画面狰狞，杨修贤捂着后穴想逃，颤抖的说：“哥…哥哥…一定要玩儿这么大吗…”

“阿贤…”

罗浮生的声音本就好听，这一声“阿贤”充满磁性而低沉，满是情欲，勾人心弦。听的杨修贤愣了一下，等他回过神的时候自己已经跪趴在了镜子上，后穴的因为之前的抽插还没完全合拢，罗浮生很轻易的就插了进去，颗粒直接撵过他的敏感点，“啊啊...呜呜...啊...”他高亢的叫着。

想逃又逃不了，刚刚被肏熟的身体又被插进来，没有尝试过这种快感，带着颗粒的肉棒越过敏感点像更深的里面插进去，要把杨修贤刺穿了。

杨修贤趴在镜子上看自己欲望的脸，镜子里的人眼含水氤，脸上上半身都是熟透的红，汗正从脸上身上滴下来，仅存的一点意识被那些小颗粒磨得像蚂蚁咬过。“啊……啊……哥哥……饶了我……啊....”双手握紧拳头承受着这一浪一浪的操干，“哥哥……老公……”

颗粒骚刮着杨修贤敏感的肠壁，后穴又开始泛滥成灾，前面的阴茎也开始硬挺挂着几许前液。罗浮生把他扳了过来贴着自己，手从他的腋下穿过去狠狠地捏着杨修贤早已被蹂躏的敏感的乳头，另一只手抬起他的一只脚，罗浮生狠狠的抽插肏他，“阿贤…看看你的这幅模样…”镜中的杨修贤眉眼泛着情欲，涎水从嘴角流着，浑身遍布着青青紫紫的性爱痕迹，一副淫荡模样。罗浮生不停的肏他，快感贯穿了他的全身。

“告诉我…谁在肏你…你是谁的！”

“是你……是罗浮生……我...啊....我是你的！呜呜...”口齿不清的回应，最后只剩下带着呻吟的哭腔。

可他却不知道，这样的呻吟刺激着罗浮生的耳膜，让罗浮生更忍不住想狠狠的欺负他。他咬着杨修贤的后颈，扯着他的乳头，抬着他腿的那只手顺着大腿抓住了他的阴茎，揉捏着在杨修贤的囊带，罗浮生不仅肏着他，还撩拨着他身上的所有敏感点，杨修贤快被他快感侵袭疯了，他不知道被肏射了几次，他感觉罗浮生再不射出来自己就精尽人亡了。

“哥…啊…哥哥…我不行了……呜呜……”

杨修贤求饶着，罗浮生咬着他的脖颈，乳尖要被他玩儿的红肿疼痛，可这种疼痛混着快感穿插着杨修贤的心脏，他感觉自己快被肏死了，杨修贤奄奄一息的说：“呜呜…啊…慢点…射不出来了…”他被罗浮生欺负的抽光了力气，罗浮生加快了频率，杨修贤猛的吸了一口气，他疯狂的摇着头，脸上早已全是泪痕，罗浮生越来越用力，杨修贤感觉自己快要承受不住了，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”前端射出黄色的液体，罗浮生火热的精液灼烧着他的内壁。

杨修贤被肏射尿了，而罗浮生没有拔出来，高潮的余韵将他们绑在一起，他舔吻着杨修贤，放下他的脚，杨修贤直接软躺在了他的身上，罗浮生抚摸着他的身体，一会儿轻轻的安抚他红肿的乳头，一会儿又柔柔的抚摸杨修贤已经软塌的性器，就这么温存了好一会儿，他才把人抱去清洗。

累的要晕过去，身体就像灌了铅，四肢都无法动弹，大腿酸软的抬都抬不起来，罗浮生还在把玩他的乳粒和身体，在心里骂了罗浮生一千遍：罗浮生这个大混蛋！是要搞死老子！最后还是被罗浮生清理好抱到床上，动都动不了。

罗浮生把他紧紧搂在怀里，看着满身都是自己留下的痕迹和味道的杨修贤，他心里满满的幸福感，低沉着嗓音唤了他一声：“阿贤...”

“嗯...？”闭着眼睛，用尽力气发出一个声音。

“我爱你…”

杨修贤早已撑不住疲惫和困意沉沉的睡去，但他听见了那句话，传进了他的梦里，罗浮生无奈的笑了笑，也闭上了眼。


	10. 贤来画浮生10

26

由于昨晚的疯狂，他们一直到第二天下午才醒来。

杨修贤睁开眼就看见罗浮生的睡颜，白皙的皮肤衬托着淡淡桃红色的嘴唇，他的立体的五官刀刻般俊美，整个人发出一种威震天下的王者之气，令人炫目。他怎么长的这么好看，杨修贤忍不住的有些嘀咕着。

“看够了吗？”罗浮生突然睁眼，那是一双很好看的眼睛，无数的星光点点在眼里闪烁着。罗浮生的睫毛也很长，明明那么霸气的人睫毛却跟洋娃娃一样，长长的，撩人心弦。

杨修贤不好意思的往他的怀里拱了拱，被雄性荷尔蒙包围的他浑身上下全是罗浮生的味道，他们在一起好像很久了，这么久以来罗浮生一直惯着他，宠着他，搞的他现在都有些恃宠而骄了，“哥哥...我好爱你...”

听到怀里的人突然的表白，罗浮生心里痒痒的，只是杨修贤不知道是害羞还是怎么的，头就埋在他的胸口就是不肯出来。这么害羞呀。罗浮生好笑的看着他，他微微的蜷着在他乱糟糟的头发上吻了一下，“我也爱你啊。”

杨修贤的脸更红了，他脑子突然抽了一下，抬着染上粉色的眉眼看着罗浮生：“哥哥有多爱我啊...”今天的杨修贤以外的可爱，可爱的罗浮生心里软成一滩春水，罗浮生深情的望着他：“我…”可正当要说的时候，手机却在这时候不适时的响了起来，是罗诚，“等我一下。”他随便穿了件衣服起身接电话，“罗诚，什么事？”

罗浮生拿着电话在一旁接着，具体说了什么杨修贤并不知道，只知道挂了电话之后罗浮生的脸色并不好：“阿贤，你在家先呆着，我要回洪帮一趟。”

“生哥……怎么了？”杨修贤看着罗浮生变了脸色，担心的问他。

“出了点事儿，我得过去处理一下。”罗浮生边急急忙忙的穿着衣服边回答。

“好，那你自己要注意安全！”杨修贤有些担心的看着他，罗浮生安抚性的在他的额头吻了吻：“你乖乖等我回来！”

杨修贤听话的点了点头，目送着罗浮生离开。

 

27

他驱车赶到了洪家就看见洪正葆皱着眉头在沙发上坐着：“义父，怎么回事？”洪正葆面色难看，半晌之后才跟他说：“今天澜澜在外取景拍戏，结果青龙帮好大的胆子，众目睽睽之下就把澜澜带走了！”罗浮生惊了一下，“青龙帮？上次不是已经处理干净了吗？”

“不，我也以为清理干净了，谁知道他们还有个分舵，在别的地方...”罗浮生沉默了，没想到青龙帮还有部分势力是藏着的，这可不好办，敌人在暗又不知道真实的实力，“他们想要什么？”

“他们想要洪帮所有的地盘...”听了洪正葆说的这句话，罗浮生不禁冷笑了一下，“还真的贪心不足蛇吞象，胃口真大！”

洪正葆低着头，愁眉不展的说：“如今澜澜在他们手里，我也不知道怎么办才好。”

“义父，我去吧， 我带人去把澜澜救回来！”洪正葆点了点头，“我也有这个打算，如果你能把澜澜救回来，我就把她许配给你！我帮主的位置也是你的！”罗浮生一听给吓的，娶洪澜？？这不是开玩笑么，他怎么可能娶洪澜！那啥！义父。。。我有喜欢的人了，不可能娶澜澜的，再说了，我一直把澜澜当做我的妹妹，就算您不说什么，我也会把她救出来的！洪正葆其实只是顺便试试罗浮生的口风而已，但目前他也不好多说什么，救女儿要紧。“好吧，需要带多少人，准备什么，你只管说就是。”罗浮生点了点头，“好的，义父！”

之后罗浮生几天里都没有再回过家，也没告诉杨修贤自己在做什么，毕竟这件事很危险，他不想杨修贤担心，只说要运货，会离开几天。而杨修贤知道罗浮生没有说真话，只是运货的话他接到电话的时候脸色不会那么难看，他知道罗浮生不想他担心，可罗浮生越不说实话他反而这心里越不踏实。他打电话给罗诚，而罗诚也给了他同样的答案，看来是已经通好气儿了，杨修贤只能在家坐立不安。

 

28

再后来他就再没接到过罗浮生的电话，而罗浮生的电话也一直没人接，几次电话之后他也没敢再打给他，害怕打扰到他。当他接到有关罗浮生的消息是三天之后的事，那天晚上他从画室刚回到家，罗诚打了电话过来，告诉他事情解决了，但是罗浮生受伤了，并且告诉了他具体的地址。杨修贤赶到的时候看见马路对面刚好站着罗浮生，他的手受伤了，洪澜再一旁扶着他，包括他的手下一个个看起来都很狼狈，看来是经历过一场恶战，不过好在罗浮生的精神还是很好的。

罗浮生同样看到了在马路对面的他，他温柔的笑着，眯了眯眼，杨修贤迫不及待的冲了过去，他太想他了，想他的体温，想他的气味，想他的声音。这段时间他不知道怎么熬过来的，每天都心如刀绞，坐立难安，食不下咽，夜不能寝。好在，他没有事，他想冲过去立刻抱住他，以便安抚自己那颗狂躁不安的内心。

可就在这时，一辆卡车冲了过来，明明眼前就有人可丝毫没有减速的样子。罗浮生心惊肉跳，立刻冲了过去，杨修贤被车灯闪到了眼，等他反应过来的时候，他已经被推在了路边，身上有些疼。突然听见了洪澜的尖叫声，他爬起来向前看去，引入眼帘却的倒在血泊中的罗浮生。立刻起身冲了过去，他顿时心里仿佛觉得被个无形的大石压住，身体不听的打颤，脑子一片空白，颤抖是双手抱起了罗浮生，罗浮生微微睁开眼睛，嘴里微微开合着，他下意识的凑上前，只听见罗浮生虚弱的说：“阿...贤...我...我就有...这么...爱你......”随后，罗浮生彻底失去了意识。

罗诚众人立刻把罗浮生送到医院抢救。

抢救室的登还亮着，杨修贤紧紧的捏着拳头，手指泛白，也不知道过了多久，医生终于出来了。洪澜抢先一步冲到医生面前问罗浮生的情况，医生郑重其事的说道：“内脏器官有不同程度的损伤，头也受到了严重的脑震荡，所幸的是抢救回来了，但虽然脱离了危险但是具体情况还要留院观察！”杨修贤终于放下心里的石头，瘫软的坐在地上。还好...还好你还在....

杨修贤不眠不休的守在罗浮生床边，洪澜赶不走，又不干闹太大动静影响罗浮生休息，只能忍耐的让杨修贤呆在罗浮生的病房。

几天下来杨修贤已经瘦了一圈，夜深人静的时候，所有人都已睡去，洪澜也在隔壁的床上躺着熟睡。但是杨修贤睡不着，罗浮生一天不醒要一天都寝食难安。他满面愁容握着罗浮生的手，脑子里一直是罗浮生晕厥过去时说的话：我就有这么爱你……，这个问题杨修贤随口问出，几天不见了，罗浮生这个傻瓜还记得，想着想着眼泪就流出来了：“都怪我…是我害了你…如果我不去见你…如果我不过马路去找你…如果我能小心一点…为什么要救我…自己连命都不要了…等你醒过来，我要好好收拾你…”

 

29

终于在第6天，罗浮生醒了，等他慢慢睁开眼睛，四处看了看，头有点疼，脑子里反应了一下，这里是医院？想不起来自己是为什么在医院了，动动身体，身上一阵钻心的疼痛，怎么回事？我怎么受伤了？手？谁在握着我的手，还握的这么紧。

杨修贤握着罗浮生的手趴在床边睡觉，被罗浮生抽出手的动作弄醒了，揉了揉眼睛，看到罗浮生醒了，脸上的阴霾一扫而光，长长的松了口气，顾不上自己的黑眼圈和干的爆皮的嘴，激动的笑了说：“生哥，你终于醒了！”

罗浮生觉得眼前的人有些眼熟，却不记得自己在哪儿见过：“你是...？”

杨修贤愣住了，有些接受不了急忙的说：“生哥，我是阿贤啊...杨修贤！”

罗浮生有些茫然的看着杨修贤，他觉得浑身疼痛，这是受伤住院了吗？可是为什么全都想不起来了，生哥？？是他的名字吗？？他捂着脑袋，头疼欲裂。杨修贤发现罗浮生不对劲，不是开玩笑不禁慌了神！“生哥，你怎么了？你不记得自己了？也不记得我吗！？”

而这时，洪澜来了，她看到醒来的罗浮生时立刻走到床边拉着他的手激动的说：“阿福哥！你醒了！！太好了！！”罗浮生看着眼前美丽的女孩儿，顿时脑海里又闪过一些画面，他的想的越多头越痛，他痛苦的抱着头，洪澜慌了：“阿福哥！阿福哥你怎么！你别吓我啊！！”

洪澜来了，杨修贤本该离开，可看到罗浮生醒来的样子，根本不顾什么身份，急急的找来了医生，医生把病房里的人都清了出去，开始给罗浮生检查，洪澜和杨修贤都焦急的等在门口。杨修贤坐在病房外的椅子上，洪澜安静不下来，在门口来来回回的走，她看着杨修贤越来越生气：“杨修贤，都是你！要不是因为你阿福哥不可能受这样的伤！你给我走！我不想看见你！”

杨修贤垂着头，任洪澜怎么斥责他，可他就是坚如磐石，不肯离开。

“别打着爱他的旗号在这里碍眼，没有你他会过得更好！”洪澜的话越来越难听，但杨修贤依旧是不予理会。洪澜握紧了拳头：“从没见过你这么厚颜无耻之人！”

医生出来，对着他们说：“我检查 一下，是大脑因为创伤遭到损害而造成的失忆，具体什么时候好我们也没办法给出具体答案，目前只能让他休息，最好不要像刚才在门口一样吵病人，让病人一个人慢慢组织记忆。”

罗诚今天去忙洪帮的一摊子事，忙的刚刚才来，看到杨修贤和洪澜听医生说话一脸严肃，问清状况，就开始安排：“大小姐，贤哥，你们都好几天没好好休息了，要不先回去休息一下。我安排人在这里，等他好些，我第一时间通知你们！”

洪澜瞪了一眼杨修贤，然后对罗诚说：“罗诚！生哥有什么事你第一时间通知我，我现在回去，让我爹联系最好的脑科医生，还有别让杨修贤在出现了！”交代完她急急忙忙走了，罗诚嗯嗯啊啊的敷衍着，找人送了洪澜回去。

杨修贤在病房门口坐下：“阿诚，我在这里在呆一会儿”，他突然有种深深的无力感，他不知道该找谁帮忙，罗诚毕竟是向着杨修贤的：“贤哥，你要不回去洗漱一下，你看你现在脸色真的很差，大哥就算没记忆都估计认不出你了，你赶紧回去休息一下收拾收拾自己比较好。”

听着罗诚的话，杨修贤只好也回去了。

而在洪府，洪正葆听到洪澜带来的消息，却意味深长的问洪澜：“真的什么都不记得了？”

洪澜蹙了蹙眉难过的回答着：“嗯...阿福哥连杨修贤都不记得了...”洪正葆听了这话顿时觉得这不是坏消息吗，而是一个好消息！他喜上眉梢的对洪澜说：“医生是要找，保证浮生身体没有危险的情况下，可以借着这个事情，让他忘了那个杨修贤，这不是好事吗？派些人盯着医院，不要让杨修贤接近浮生，他就算全都忘了，也不会忘了我这个义父，他见不到杨修贤，只会记得你，你想告诉浮生什么都可以……”洪澜突然明白了父亲的意思，嘴角止不住的勾起了弧度，阿福哥，是我的！


	11. 贤来画浮生11

30

 

而当杨修贤再来医院的时候，却被洪帮的人直接赶了出去。罗诚不在，怕是里面情况有变，只能再次回到家中等着罗诚的电话。

直至下午时分，他接到了罗诚的电话，才知道罗浮生已经被洪正葆的人掌控了。他隐约有种不好的预感，罗浮生现在失忆了，不记得他了，他瞬间很无助，不知道找谁可以帮他。

而在医院这边，洪澜一天天的在照顾罗浮生。

罗浮生从洪正葆和洪澜口中得知，原来自己是洪帮的二当家，洪正葆的义子，洪澜的未婚夫，而罗诚是跟随他很久的小弟。后来还得知自己有两个特别要好的兄弟，林启凯和许星程，期间他们都有来看望罗浮生，得知他失忆之后他们都忧心忡忡。

他的身体底子不错，恢复的很好，只是他再没见过杨修贤。偶然一次，洪澜回家给罗浮生拿换洗的衣服，自打照顾罗浮生以来她什么事都喜欢亲力亲为的为罗浮生做，罗浮生几乎一度相信洪澜真是他的未婚妻。

他抬着头问罗诚，“我醒的那天我床边的那个叫杨修贤的是谁？”罗诚在给罗浮生削苹果，听着罗浮生的问题，他手里的动作顿住了，他扭头望了望关上的门，将苹果放在一边，试探性的问罗浮生：“大哥，你真的不记得他了吗？”

罗浮生只隐约觉得，他跟那个杨修贤有很深的关系，而且对他有种莫名的熟悉感，比洪正葆和洪澜带给他的感觉更为强烈。但他就是记不起来他是谁，只知道他叫杨修贤，是自己醒来的时候他告诉自己的，罗浮生摇了摇头。罗诚叹了口气，但现在不是说的时候，周围全是洪正葆的人，如果被他知道自己让罗浮生想起杨修贤的事，到时候杨修贤的处境怕是会更糟。他只轻声的对罗浮生说：“大哥，他对你来说是一个很重要的人，别的我不能多说，但是我希望，我对你说的这句话你不要告诉任何人，等你想起来之后你就会知道了...”

看着罗诚郑重其辞，突然让要他有种他跟那杨修贤人之间肯定有某种联系，他点了点头，这件事他暂时不要跟义父和澜澜提起，他想自己去调查清楚。

“罗诚，我有自己的人吗？”他很小声又问罗诚，只见罗诚靠近他眼神不自觉的瞟了一眼门，然后才对他点了点头。罗浮生突然觉得现在的形势貌似有些不太好，并不像义父和他那个漂亮的未婚妻说的那样。虽然他也忘记了罗诚，可就算再怎么失忆，人的感觉是不会变的，他的感觉，罗诚更为可信。而且看罗诚小心翼翼的样子，自己极有可能是被监视的，他大脑迅速运转，一定要赶快想起以前的事。

 

31

在洪府，许星程在洪正葆的书房，许久之后洪正葆才开了口：“星程，对于浮生失忆这事儿，你怎么看？”

怎么看？难道浮生是被人故意开车撞伤的吗？他开口道：“那个司机抓到了吗？”

洪正葆摇了摇头，许星程还以为是没抓到，却只听洪正葆说：“我说的不是这件事，我说的...是我们的交易...”他转过头看着许星程，好似一头奸计得逞的狐狸一般，目光狡黠，许星程瞬间明白了。

只见洪正葆奸诈的笑着又了口：“澜澜现在是浮生的未婚妻了，你和杨修贤...？”许星程会意的点了点头，他此刻心情汹涌澎湃，脸上的笑意根本忍不住的透露了出来。

“先别急着高兴。”洪正葆打断了他。

“怎么？”他有些疑惑的问。

洪正葆缓缓的向他走近：“虽然他现在失忆，但是保不准他什么时候会想起来。我需要你帮我，别让他和杨修贤见面！直到......他和澜澜的婚礼结束！”没错，如果杨修贤突然出现，罗浮生万一看到杨修贤就恢复记忆了呢？不，不能让他恢复记忆，只要他跟洪澜结婚，杨修贤一定会对他死心，到时候....

“洪叔放心，我知道该怎么做了！”洪正葆微笑的看着他点了点头，“去吧，去看看浮生，顺便说说...你和杨修贤的事。”洪正葆露出意味不明的笑容，然后慢慢的转过身。

果然是只老狐狸...许星程暗自腹诽却也笑着，他退身出去，关上房门准备去医院。

 

32

由于为了防止杨修贤接触到罗浮生，渐渐的，就连罗诚的电话也是被监视的，以至于后来杨修贤一直没有接到罗诚的电话，他有些按奈不住想去医院偷摸着见罗浮生了，暗暗的下定了决心。

晚上的时候，他在医院门口偷摸的瞧着，直到看到洪家的车出来，车上应该就是洪正葆和洪澜吧。车子走了很远之后，他就溜进了医院，罗浮生的病房他闭着眼都知道在哪儿，只是门儿都还没进，就被赶了出来。他们不认识杨修贤，但洪正葆交代了手下，除了他们还有林启凯和许星程以外，谁也不能进，因此见着杨修贤这张陌生的脸自然是不会放他进去的。

这时，许星程正好来了，他看见病房门口焦急模样的杨修贤。杨修贤也看见了他，突然看到了希望一般立刻冲了过去，揪着他的衣袖颤抖的说：“星程，我想见见生哥...求求你，帮帮我...求求你了...”杨修贤的声音近乎哀求。软糯的声音让许星程的心里一颤，同时也让他更加嫉妒着罗浮生。

他顺势抓着杨修贤的手，表情为难的说：“对不起阿贤，我也想帮你，但是没办法，洪叔下交代了他们，除了洪家的人还有大哥和我，就谁也进不去，我们连带人都不能带。你看我都只能一个人来，我妹妹想来都进不去。”听到许星程的话，杨修贤想泄了气的皮球，耷拉着脑袋。许星程趁机凑过去抱着他，这是他想念已久的身体啊，这样的柔软，不自觉的又紧了紧这个拥抱。杨修贤此时此刻心里满满的痛苦与哀伤，根本没心情注意到许星程的举动。

“阿贤，你别难过，要不我帮你带话，你有什么想跟浮生说的，我可以帮你告诉他。”

杨修贤愣了一下，退出他的怀抱说：“那你能不能...能不能让生哥打个电话给我！”许星程木楞了一会儿，拒绝肯定是不能拒绝的，但是这个电话罗浮生会不会打，那就是另一回事儿了，“嗯，好！”许星程因此还拿到了杨修贤的电话号码。

送走杨修贤之后许星程来到了病房，“浮生，今天好些了吗？”

罗浮生见来人是许星程，他的兄弟，虽然他还有些陌生，“嗯，好多了。”

“那就好！”许星程拿着凳子坐在了罗浮生的身边，“对了，阿贤来看你了吗？”

“阿贤？是杨修贤吗？”罗浮生皱着眉问道。许星程心里惊了一下，难道他想起来了？他观察着罗浮生，小心翼翼的问：“是他，他来看过你是吗？”

“不，除了我醒来那天见过之后，就再也没见过了。”

许星程松了口气，虚惊一场，那罗浮生应该是那时候知道杨修贤这个名字的。没等许星程开口，罗浮生又接着问他：“星程，你能告诉我他是谁吗？”许星程看着罗浮生半晌，才缓缓开口：“他是我的爱人。”罗浮生惊了一下，“你们...”只见许星程突然抓住了罗浮生的双手哀求的说：“浮生，我们很相爱的，求你别告诉我父亲，好吗！”

许星程表情哀伤痛苦，毕竟他是家里唯一一个男丁，虽然有个妹妹，但是妹妹始终是要嫁出去的，他要继承许伯父的位置，突然有些同情许星程了。他回握着他的手，一脸诚恳的对许星程说：“放心吧星程！我会为你保密的！”难怪他对那个杨修贤那么熟悉，或许是因为他是星程爱人的缘故吧，罗浮生自我安慰着，忽略掉那个特别的熟悉感。

可罗诚为什么说他对我来说是很重要的人呢?罗浮生的脑袋很乱，许多事看来都要一步步来才行。

许星程感激的看着罗浮生：“谢谢...谢谢你浮生！”....谢谢你，成全我！


	12. 贤来画浮生之番外（*  214情人节小甜饼）

（*2.14情人节小甜饼）

 

罗浮生早早的洗漱完毕之后就开始做早餐，早餐很丰盛，每一样都是杨修贤爱吃的。这是他每天早上都会重复做着却又乐此不疲的事。

拉开窗帘，清晨的光是柔软的，现在刚入春，还有些微凉。凌乱的床被里还窝着一个柔软的身体，毛茸茸的头发还露在外面。罗浮生轻轻扯开被子的一角，小猫还蜷缩着身体，棉质的睡衣下露出了他可爱纤细的腰。

罗浮生轻轻的捞起小猫，小猫真的太软了，任人摆弄着。他在小猫的嘴角轻轻的吻了一下，咬着他敏感的耳垂，“小懒猫，该起床了...”

“唔...哥哥，我在睡会儿...”温润软糯的声音啊，小猫直接缩在他的怀里始终不肯睁一下眼。罗浮生无奈的坐在床边，只得强硬的把他抱起来，抓着他的手啃咬着，“你要再不起...我可就不客气了。”可没想到威胁一点都没用，怀里的猫儿一点都没动静。罗浮生坏笑着，手开始不安分的伸进他的睡裤里面。

都说男人在早晨的时候身体是最敏感的，这话一点都不假，只是被罗浮生捏住了下身，杨修贤就有些控制不住的轻微呻吟。他无奈的半阖着眼，毛茸茸的头在罗浮生的脖颈间蹭着，呢喃的唤了一声：“哥哥...”

没睡醒的软软的奶音好听极了，手中的小东西也硬了起来。粉嫩的小爪子隔着裤裆抓着他的手，随着他哥的手上下摆动着，没一会儿，小奶猫就高潮的释放了。真是敏感啊...

被罗浮生这么一折腾，他想睡都睡不下去了。无奈的起身，赌气的在他哥嘴上咬了一口之后就跑去了卫生间。等他出来的时候罗浮生已经离开了，是去码头还是去美高美他就不知道了，罗浮生总是这么忙。

早餐吃完，他在家歇息了一会儿，之后瞌睡虫又开始在他的脑袋上转着圈，正当他要去梦里见周公的时候电视里突然放着一个让他突然清醒的广告，啊，今天是情人节啊....

生哥，是忘了吗？他今天都没有什么表示....杨修贤趴在沙发上，有些失望的想着。

这是他们第几个情人节了？他恍惚的还记得第一个情人节，罗浮生向他表白的，他一口就答应了。其实本来他想先表白，没想到却被罗浮生抢先了。看着无名指上生日时罗浮生送的求婚戒指，嗯...我们现在，很幸福啊。

今年的情人节罗浮生却没像往年样，第一时间对他说情人节快乐。他印象最深刻的一次是第三次情人节的时候，罗浮生手上的那条小吃街全挂满了他的照片和“阿贤我爱你”的横幅贴画，那时候他可感动哭了。每一次的情人节罗浮生总会陪他过，可今年是怎么不一样了...？

“大猪蹄子，把我拐到手就不闻不问了...”想着想着，还不自觉的觉着有些委屈了。

唉...一个人的时候，还真是容易胡思乱想啊...抱着这个想法，他又跟周公缠缠绵绵到天涯了。等醒来的时候睁开眼就看见罗浮生的俊脸在自己眼前放大。他起身攀在他身上，紧紧搂着不放，毛茸茸的头蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

罗浮生抱着他的小宝贝起了身，“快去换衣服，我带你出去吃饭。”杨修贤听话的进了卧室换衣服。

这家酒店里有一个餐厅，名字很特别，叫蓝港18号，精致简洁的欧式桌椅，都漆成纯白色，每张桌子上都摆放着一个白色的瓷花瓶，花瓶里白色的玫瑰娇嫩柔美地盛开着，与周围的幽雅环境搭配得十分和谐。华丽的水晶灯投下淡淡的光，使整个餐厅显得优雅而静谧。

这间餐厅的食物也很好吃，大厨手艺精湛，常常得到人们的赞不绝口，因此如果你想来那你就要提前预约。

可今天一个人都没有，不用想也知道，一定的被罗浮生包下来了。原本以为罗浮生忘记今天是情人节的抑郁就这样一扫而空。

罗浮生带着他坐下，叫了Waiter点了两个龙虾套餐，是杨修贤爱吃的。罗浮生拉着他的手，温柔的笑着。

有一个拿着小提琴的姑娘，缓缓走过来，当她将小提琴放在肩上的时候，罗浮生就拿了点小费打发她离开了。忽的，他突然起来了，杨修贤有些莫名的看着他，却只见他走向一旁白色华丽的钢琴，坐了下来。生哥...什么时候会弹琴的？

温柔优美的钢琴声在他惊讶的眼神下如注般流淌进他的耳朵里。

罗浮生也缓缓的开口，轻声唱着：

 

曾经 意外 他和他相爱

在不会 犹豫的时代

因为 明白 所以爱得痛快

一双手 紧紧放不开

心中的 执着与未来

只想要 你的爱

我的心难更改

只要能把你留下来

倾尽所有能给你一个

期待的未来

幼稚的男孩

呜.....

（loving you）  
啦啦啦啦...啦啦啦啦...啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦....嘟啦嘟啦嘟嘟...啊.~  
啦啦啦啦...啦啦啦啦...啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦....嘟啦嘟啦嘟嘟...啊.~

你的关怀一直随身携带

无人的地方再打开

想问你现在

幸福是否还在

像躺在阳光下的海

像用心涂抹的色彩

让你微笑起来 勇敢起来

只想要 你的爱

我的心难更改

只要能把你留下来

倾尽所有能给你一个

期待的未来

幼稚的男孩

呜.....

想你就现在

想你 不假思索去爱

所有阻碍的 不会是未来

所有爱最后都给你

不必还回来

我所有的爱

啦啦啦啦啦...啦啦啦啦啦啦....

现在我只希望你这一生能痛快

反正你还有我在

呜.....

哼emmmmm........

一曲终，当罗浮生抬起眼的时候，杨修贤的脸上已挂满了泪水。他走杨修贤的身旁，掏出纸巾擦去他的泪痕，温柔的轻吻着他的眉眼。

“傻瓜....”是啊，他的小傻瓜怎么这么容易被感动。

吃完饭之后，罗浮生带着杨修贤去了他订的房间，期间还遇见了酒店的老板，他和罗浮生的过命交情的兄弟，他们两寒暄了一会儿，罗浮生就拉着他继续往里走了。杨修贤在与酒店老板擦肩而过的那一刻，只见那个人笑着看了他一眼，那个笑，意味深长。

走到门口的时候，罗浮生突然将杨修贤的眼睛蒙住了，美其名曰：给你一个惊喜。

毕竟是被遮住了双眼，什么都看不见，他紧紧的拉扯着罗浮生的衣袖。听到了关门声之后，又听见了一些窸窸窣窣的声音，他有些害怕，“哥哥...”他试探性的唤了一声。

“阿贤....”罗浮生靠近他，拉着他的手往前走。走了没几步，就停了下来，罗浮生突然抬起他的双手过至头顶，手突然就被拷住了。他慌了神：“哥哥！你干什么！”

罗浮生搂着他的腰，凑近在他耳旁说：“我们来做些快乐的事...”杨修贤愣了一下，原来他哥要玩儿点恶趣味的？那配合他一下好了。他惊慌的叫着：“哥哥，不要啊！饶了我吧！”罗浮生知道，他的小戏精上线了。

杨修贤的裤子很容易的就被要扒下来丢在一旁，T恤直接被罗浮生从胸前撕开，杨修贤顿时心疼的说道：“哥哥真粗鲁...”

“是吗...？”罗浮生突然掐了一把他的乳头，惊的他呻吟了一声。委委屈屈的唤了声：“哥哥轻点...”

罗浮生毫不犹豫的吻上了那张不老实一直在勾引他的唇，撬开他的齿贝狠狠的吸吮、啃噬着，时不时还舔过他的上颚，总能引得怀里的人为之一颤。

在黑暗中的杨修贤，比以往敏感和兴奋，他抬起腿蹭了蹭罗浮生的已经渐渐硬挺的下身。罗浮生抓住那只不安分的腿，松开他的唇，迅速的将自己的衣物脱掉，迫不及待的又吻了上去，吸取他口中所有的甜蜜。一只手紧紧搂着他的腰，另一只手直接探进了杨修贤的蜜穴，急不可耐的开始扩张。

上下两张小嘴被伺候着，前面的硬器就开始不满足的在罗浮生的身上蹭了蹭，罗浮生被他的这些小动作取悦了。

后穴能放下三根手指了，按照往常罗浮生就会插进来，可罗浮生突然松开了他。手指离开蜜穴让杨修贤开始不满，他渴求着罗浮生的硬器，蜜穴的空洞喧嚣着。

“哥哥...快点...”

罗浮生走到他的身后，通声音像是在打开润滑剂。忽然他闻到了一股幽香，蜜穴被冰凉的液体侵入，单纯的以为是润滑剂的杨修贤，突然觉得他的后穴好像被蚂蚁啃噬一般地刺痒起来，不禁地收缩着自己的小穴想要缓解着搔痒难耐的感觉。他惊恐的问罗浮生：“啊...痒...哥哥你给我涂的什么...！！”

“是好东西...”说着，也在他乳头上抹了点，“啊...不！！啊啊...”杨修贤顿时被折磨的疯狂。

“哥哥...求你...我要...！啊....”杨修贤扭动着身体，原本想抱罗浮生的，奈何自己的手被他烤着，只能央求着罗浮生填满他。

蜜穴在那淫药的刺激下更加的敏感，后穴的淫水顺着他的大腿内侧缓缓的流了下来，罗浮生站在他的身后，抬起他的大腿，谁只他的双腿呈张开的样子两个铐子分别的拷住了，他现在整个人是悬空的。

罗浮生扶着他的腰直挺挺的插了进去，“啊啊...！！啊...哥哥...”他满足的仰着头，眼角生理性的盐水将眼罩弄的湿润。罗浮生在他体内抽插着，“啊啊...好爽....好舒服....啊...哥哥！啊....”罗浮生的肉棍早已经被分泌的淫水浸的又湿又滑，每一次的抽插都狠狠的碾过杨修贤被催情药水激发的所有敏感点。穴口被罗浮生的阴茎撑的很大，杨修贤觉得自己的淫穴已经完全被罗浮生打开了一般，一直被狠狠的摩擦到深处，他爽的有些失神，“啊....哥哥...啊....我...好舒服....啊.....”前端的硬器猛的就射了出来。

罗浮生贴在他的耳边说：“阿贤...想看看你现在的样子吗...？”一句话顿时让杨修贤清明了些，不用想，他自己也清楚，自己现在是一副淫荡的模样。

可谁知罗浮生突然摘下他的眼罩丢在他的一旁，眼前的景况让他呆住了。外面是漆黑的夜，能看到对面些许的灯光，而更能看清的是罗浮生正吧自己吊起来对着窗外操弄着，性器暴露在空气中，龟头还流出些许残余的精液。双腿被大大的打开，罗浮生在他的蜜穴你狠狠的抽插着。

“啊...不...呃啊...哥哥....”巨大的羞耻感席卷而来，让他的身体更加敏感，乳头变的硬挺，性器又立了起来。他疯狂的摇着头，他被羞耻和快感吞噬了理智，泪痕毫不留情的挂在眼角。虽然知道是反射玻璃，但是他还是有种被人视奸的感觉，在这样的情况下杨修贤又控制不住的射了出来，直直的打在了玻璃上。

罗浮生伸手狠狠的掐着他的乳头，杨修贤被那刺痛的感觉刺激的快感加倍，“啊...不...哥哥...呜呜...要坏了....啊啊....求你....”他快射不出来了，可罗浮生不停的肏弄让他被快感和痛感折磨着。

罗浮生加快了抽插的速度，疯狂肏弄着他的淫穴，每一次都在他的敏感点上狠狠的摩擦，激得杨修贤反弓着身体，下身微微的痉挛着。泪珠湿润了他的睫毛，他带着哭腔抽泣着：“啊啊....肏死了..啊...要被....哥哥的大肉棒....啊啊....肏死了....呜呜....啊哈....啊啊啊啊！！”

猛烈的肏弄使得杨修贤的后穴滴出了淫水，滴落在房间的地毯上，他的嘴角裹不住的涎水缓缓流了下来，理智早已被抽干，意乱情迷的不停的叫喊出各种污言秽语。

“啊啊....要被肏穿了....啊...呜呜哥哥...啊啊...”杨修贤每一次的呻吟对罗浮生来说无非是猛烈的春药，让他动作越来越毫不留情。罗浮生也即将到达高潮，他狠狠的揉捏着杨修贤的乳尖，“阿贤...你好棒，嗯哼！阿贤！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...呜呜啊啊啊啊....”

罗浮生猛的一挺，滚烫的精液灼烧着杨修贤的肠壁，而杨修贤的前端射出来的不是白色的精液，而是黄色带着骚气的液体。

罗浮生将杨修贤快速的放下来，两人双双跪坐在地毯上，阴茎还在他的体内没有拔出来。

他不断亲吻着他的脸颊，后颈，抚摸着他已经红肿的乳头和软塌的阴茎。杨修贤有气无力的倒在身后罗浮生的身上，任他对自己得寸进尺。可谁知罗浮生摸着摸着性器又挺了起来，杨修贤只觉得后穴被撑的满满的，他的嗓音已经嘶哑。

罗浮生不打算放过他，让他趴跪在地上继续肏弄，“不...啊...哥哥...求你....啊...呜呜....”杨修贤快要叫不出来了，他求饶着，希望罗浮生让他休息。

“阿贤...最后一次...”说着，就俯上杨修贤的身体，叼着他后颈的肉猛烈的抽插，刚过了高潮的后穴还是很敏感，经不得罗浮生这样肏弄。他感觉自己要精尽人亡了，明明射不出什么东西了，却被罗浮生肏的又硬挺了起来，在地毯上摩擦着。

罗浮生扶着他的腰狠狠猛烈的肏着，杨修贤已经喊不出声了，呜呜和呻吟只被死死的锁在了喉咙里，只能任罗浮生肏弄自己的后穴，后穴已被摩擦的红肿。

“哈...慢点..呜呜....啊...哥哥....我不行了...啊...”杨修贤张嘴喘息着，只能被罗浮生任由宰割....

疯狂的做爱已经让杨修贤做掉了半条命，等他回过神的时候，自己已经躺在床上被他搂在怀里，身下已经被罗浮生清理干净了。

如果事后要问杨修贤的感想的话，这大概是一次差点要他命的情人节吧....


	13. 贤来画浮生12

32

杨修贤在家里一直等到第二天也依旧没接到罗浮生的电话，他很失落，要么是罗浮生还不认识他所以不想打，要么就是洪家的人为了盯着他手机也没给他。总而言之，这个电话等的他心力交瘁。

他起身，视线模糊了一下，头有些晕，才想起来自己近一天颗粒不进。生哥的事情在想办法吧...

从进医院那天起的两个月之后，罗浮生终于出院了，期间洪正葆很成功的阻止了杨修贤跟罗浮生见面。接下来，只要让赶紧把日子定下来，再宣布罗浮生和洪澜的婚礼的事，一切就万事俱备了。

罗浮生被带回了洪家，这让洪澜很开心，毕竟之前罗浮生为了杨修贤搬出美高美之后她就很难再见到罗浮生的。在罗浮生休息几天之后，忽的有一日，洪正葆将罗浮生叫到了书房。

“义父，是有什么事要吩咐吗？”

洪正葆一副语重心长的语气说道：“浮生啊，你的伤也好的差不多了，和澜澜的事也尽快吧。我这个糟老头子，可等不了啊...！”

罗浮生明白洪正葆的意思，是催着他赶紧把洪澜给娶了。洪澜是他的未婚妻，他觉得义父说的也有些道理，毕竟年纪都不小了，但他总觉得有什么不对劲，为什么自己心会有些抵触呢？等了许久罗浮生都没有吭声，洪正葆有些不悦了：“怎么？是觉得澜澜不好吗？”听到洪正葆严厉的语气，罗浮生才回过神，他立刻道：“哦，不是的义父，一切都听从义父的安排吧...”

洪正葆这才露出了慈祥的笑容，轻轻的拍了拍罗浮生的肩，罗浮生是洪帮二当家，洪帮一半以上的人都已经成了他的人。罗浮生的能力他是看在眼里的，把洪澜交给他，洪正葆觉得很放心。

“好，义父给你们挑个良辰吉日，罗诚！”洪正葆将门外的罗诚叫了进来，“老爷。”

“你们二当家结婚了，等日子挑好了，一切事由你就安排一下，不可马虎！”罗诚听这话，差点控制不住的“啊”出来，他应称着，然后退出房门。

隔天，罗诚暗自悄悄安排了人将消息告诉杨修贤，那人是罗浮生的亲信，认得杨修贤。当杨修贤听到这个消息的时候犹如晴天霹雳，顿时软摊在了地板上。

他们...要结婚了...

 

33

罗浮生的脑海很乱，这几天他的脑海里一直挥之不去那天杨修贤无助的神情。

原来，在杨修贤知道他们要结婚的当天，他就立刻冲到了洪家见罗浮生。洪正葆不在，洪澜也去了片场，洪家就罗浮生一个人在家。

杨修贤如疯了一般，洪帮的人拦都拦不住。罗浮生听见佣人说杨修贤发疯似的在喊他，他就立刻出了门，只见杨修贤挣脱了下人的束缚，立刻冲到他的面前揪着他的衣领尖锐的叫喊：“罗浮生！你这个混蛋！！你凭什么！凭什么把我忘了！！！”他满脸泪痕，神情悲恸。

罗浮生茫然的看着他，觉得很奇怪，为什么自己的心会这么痛？而且杨修贤不是星程的人吗？跟自己又有什么关系？在片场的洪澜接到了佣人打过来的电话，知道这事儿之后就立刻赶回了家。

赶到家的她立马就看见罗浮生被杨修贤拉着扯死死不肯松手，她踩着高跟鞋小跑的冲了过去，对着杨修贤给了一巴掌的，“杨修贤！你够了！为什么老是缠着我的浮生哥！他现在是我的未婚夫！我请你离他远一点！！！”

未婚夫..？，杨修贤的心遏制不住的这么久以来的委屈与怒火，全都在这一刻迸发了，他颤抖的问着罗浮生：“你，是真的要跟她结婚吗...！”他要寻求一个答案，他不相信罗浮生把他忘得干干净净，他不相信他们以前的那些美好的日子罗浮生真能忘的一干二净。

然而罗浮生却毫不留情的在他心上狠狠的插了一刀，只见罗浮生搂着洪澜说：“她...的确是我的未婚妻，我们要结婚了。”但所有人都不知道，在说这句话的时候罗浮生却对杨修贤心生愧疚，一个很深的愧疚感，压的他很难受。

“未婚妻...？呵呵...未婚妻...”杨修贤轰然倒地，失魂落魄的坐在了地上，无助的神情让罗浮生为之一颤，杨修贤...你到底是谁？

“来人！把他给我抓起来赶出去！”洪澜命令手下将坐在地上杨修贤赶出去，而杨修贤双目无神的坐在地上并没有反抗，就这么被扔出了洪家大门。罗浮生看着那具脆弱的身躯，缓缓从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃漫无目的般的向前走着，好像一的微风也能把他吹倒一般。他突然觉得自己心疼极了，就连被洪澜拉扯进屋的时候他都无法移开目光。

 

34

杨修贤拖着疲惫不堪的身体六神无主的回到了家，在关上门的那一刻，他绷不住的眼泪犹如洪水般迸发出眼眶。滚烫的热泪从他的脸上滑下至滴落在地板上，他在无人的角落挣扎的，想挣脱那种一直紧紧箍他心脏的疼痛。

他嚎啕大哭着...身体像是被人千刀万剐，无数的伤痕还流淌着血，疼的他无法喘息。什么都做不了...我什么都做不了...愤怒...无助...委屈...像是一根藤蔓，紧紧的缠绕着他的身躯。

这样的巨大的伤痛压着他，而他弱小的身躯却无法承受，他终于崩溃了...“哈哈哈哈....罗浮生...呜呜...罗浮生！！哈哈哈哈哈..”你忘了，把我忘了，忘的那么干净利落...

他咒骂，埋怨，愤恨，可他发现，就算这么做他还是那样不顾一切的爱着罗浮生，在冰凉的地板上他蜷缩着自己的身体，仿佛这样能让他感受到那一点点微乎其微的安慰。

 

35

婚礼的事被传的沸沸扬扬，几乎所有人都知道，洪帮的二当家跟洪帮的大小姐要结婚了。然而听到消息的林启凯坐不住了，这一天还是来了，难道他真的要娶洪澜了吗...？我...没机会了吗？

林启凯来到了洪家，就看见洪澜正在客厅挑着佣人拿来的婚纱图片，罗浮生不在。林启凯看着红光满面的洪澜心里隐隐作痛，他开口问道：“澜澜，浮生呢？”洪澜抬头一看，是林启凯，高兴的对他说道：“林大哥！是你啊~浮生哥在楼上午休呢！”林启凯微笑的点了点头。

他上楼打开罗浮生的房门，却看见罗浮生并没有午睡，而是坐在床边，望着窗外发呆。

罗浮生听见动静，扭头过头一看，是林启凯，“大哥...”罗浮生的表情看起来并没有多开心，林启凯坐在他的身边，问他：“怎么了？”罗浮生摇了摇头，沉默不语。林启凯又接着问道：“都要...结婚的人了，干嘛这么不开心？”

许久之后，沉默不语的罗浮生突然开口问了林启凯一个莫名其妙的问题：“大哥，我可以相信你吗？”林启凯愣了一下，“浮生，怎么了吗？”。

看着林启凯认真的眼神，感觉林启凯的关心是真的，罗浮生才放心对他说：“大哥，澜澜真的是我的未婚妻吗？”林启凯有些不悦的看着他，他喜欢洪澜，可他知道洪澜喜欢罗浮生，所以他心里的感情一直并未对谁说过。而他心爱的女孩要和他的兄弟结婚了，他只能放手。可现在却听罗浮生这么问，气有些不打一处来：“你什么意思？”

或许是真的压抑了许久，他真的很渴求知道一个真相，他能感觉到很多事情都不对劲，可他说不上来哪儿不对劲。他很希望有个人能够跟他说一点点的真话，林启凯是唯一一个没有跟他说过过多事情的人，他的第六感告诉他，林启凯会告诉他真相。

半晌以后罗浮生才缓缓开口：“我醒来之后，什么都想不起来了，任何记忆都没有...义父说我是他的义子，我对他有种熟悉感，我信了...澜澜对我说，她是我的未婚妻，我对她也有熟悉感...所以我也信了...我以为我失去记忆以前也是真的打算要跟澜澜结婚，那时候还觉得我的人生挺美满的...”

罗浮生缓缓的低下了头：“可不知道为什么，自从见到那个叫杨修贤的男人，一切都变了，我的脑海里无时无刻都是那天他被赶出洪家时的身影，怎么的都挥之不去...我总觉得，还有很多事情我不知道...星程跟我说，杨修贤是他的爱人...可我就是觉得事情没那么简单...为什么我会对杨修贤心痛...？所以我现在真的疑惑，也真的很想知道...”他又扭过头看着林启凯，认认真真的问道：“澜澜...真的是我的未婚妻吗...？杨修贤真的是星程的爱人吗....”

林启凯惊讶的看着罗浮生，罗浮生脱口而出的话让他有些难以置信，所有人！所有人都在骗他！！！他冷静了一会儿，起身打开门看了看门外，洪澜还在兴奋的挑着婚纱，走廊上并没有任何人。

关上门之后，他立刻坐回罗浮生的身边，悄声问道：“这些话你对谁说过吗？”罗浮生摇了摇头，林启凯又接着问道：“那你能先告诉我，杨修贤那天来找你说了什么吗？”罗浮生静静的看了林启凯一会儿，才慢慢的将那天发生的事告诉他，在最后他还说了一句让林启凯吃惊的话：“我总觉得，他们在骗我...”

林启凯叹了一口气，虽然不知道洪家和许星程到底在打什么主意，但是看着罗浮生被蒙在鼓里他觉得再不告诉罗浮生真相，等罗浮生想起来以他的脾气怕是要翻天了。而且告诉他真相的话，他就不会娶洪澜，自己或许就还有机会。可以说告诉他真相不仅仅是因为他跟罗浮生是兄弟，也因为他那颗不为人知的私心。

他看了罗浮生一眼，深深的呼吸了一下，“他们...的确都在骗你...”罗浮生怔住了，果然..

“大哥...你能把你知道的都告诉我吗！！”他急切的想知道真相。

林启凯起身给自己倒了一杯水，喝光之后才缓缓开口：“澜澜不是你的未婚妻，你的爱人...是杨修贤...”罗浮生睁大了眼睛，杨修贤...是...我的爱人？！！

林启凯不等罗浮生询问就自径的继续叙述着：“你对澜澜是什么情况，我不清楚，不过应该不是爱情。因为你对杨修贤，才是真的爱。因为他，你搬出了美高美，重新买了个房子和他住在一起。而且自从你跟他在一起之后你的变化也很大，至少没有以前那么暴戾了，要知道你的外号可是玉面阎罗，不过爱吃醋到经常的。我听说你还向杨修贤求婚的，不过你们之间具体的事儿你得自己去问他，再多一点我也不清楚。再说洪叔，他的确是你的义父不假，但杨修贤绝对不是星程的爱人，我不知道他为什么会这么跟你说，但我可以保证，你爱的人一直都是杨修贤，我也相信你看得出来，杨修贤爱的人，也只是你。”

听完林启凯的话，罗浮生身体止不住的打颤，如果林启凯说的是真的...那么...那天...！！！！....

罗浮生起身抓着林启凯的手肘，声音颤抖的央求着：“大哥...能带我去看看...我的“家”吗...？”林启凯毫不犹豫的点了点头，而且还叮嘱道：“但不能让别人知道...我虽然不知道他们为什么骗你，但是小心点为好。”罗浮生急忙的点了点头。

他迅速的换了身衣服，跟着林启凯出了门，经过客厅的时候洪澜还笑眼盈盈的问：“浮生哥！林大哥！你们要去哪儿啊！”罗浮生不知道怎么说，求助的看向林启凯。林启凯笑的很自然，口气不慌不忙的说：“带浮生出去兜兜风，他说这段时间不是医院就是在家，可把他憋坏了，不过你放心！我不会带他去喝酒的，哈哈！”

洪澜抬着傲娇的小脸，弯着嘴角说：“你到是敢！那你们早去早回啊！”

“放心吧，不会太久！”说着，就拉着罗浮生急急忙忙开车离开了洪家。


	14. 贤来画浮生13

36

 

从被洪帮赶出来到现在，杨修贤不知道是怎么过来的，他几乎是已经把自己锁了起来，任何人都不见，在这个充满有关于罗浮生回忆的房子里一点点熬着。

 

他也不知道自己要怎么做，该怎么办。当他听闻到他们婚礼的事情的时候，他在那天拿着酒坐在地上靠着沙发，电视机里放的是他和罗浮生以前的录像。录像是在他生日的时候罗浮生给他录的，而电视里的两个人有多开心，电视外的杨修贤就有多痛。

 

他流着泪一瓶一瓶的灌着酒，喝的酩酊大醉。这几天，他过的人不像人，鬼不像鬼。许星程来过几次，但是都被杨修贤赶了出来，他天真的以为需要给杨修贤适应期，适应罗浮生离开他的事实，还自我感觉良好的觉得自己很贴心的时不时来看望他。

 

林启凯带着罗浮生到了地方，他们走到门口，按了门铃，却没有动静。林启凯只是抱着试试的心理没想到门是没锁的。

 

打开房门一股酒味扑面而来，屋子里的窗帘全部是被拉上的，就算是在白天也有些考验人视线的意味。透过微微的光亮，看得出屋子的凌乱。桌上是些乱七八糟已经发了霉的食物，一地的酒瓶杂乱不堪，什么种类的酒都有。难以想象杨修贤这几日是怎么过来的。

 

他们在四周扫了一眼，发现杨修贤坐在地上靠着沙发，像是在睡着了一样。电视机里的画面已经是蓝屏的画面。罗浮生立刻冲了过去，蹲下身摸了摸他的额头，有些发烧。他抱起杨修贤要去医院，却被林启凯拦下了：“你别冲动，只是发烧，你如果现在贸然去医院，说不定会被发现的，我打个电话给我们家的专属医生。”罗浮生只好点了点头。

 

他轻柔的将杨修贤放在床上，为什么会把自己弄成这样...他心疼的想着。

 

罗浮生抬头看了看四周，很熟悉的感觉，每一处每一个角落都透露着一股不言而喻的熟悉感。他打开卧室的房门，走到客厅，厨房，这个房子给他的感觉和他的主人一样。

 

医生到了，罗浮生急迫的要去卧室，却踩在了地上的瓶子，额头撞在了桌子的边缘上。疼痛使他紧紧的抱住了自己的脑袋，仿佛大脑要炸裂般，剧烈的疼痛席卷了脑袋，他喘息着跪倒在地上，额头迅速渗出大滴大滴的汗...

 

 

37

 

“不是太严重，我已经给他吃点退烧药了。剩下看着他就行了，只要夜里没有反复发烧就可以了，这几天适当吃点清淡的。”林启凯点了点头，罗浮生缓缓走到床边，拿过杨修贤的手抚在脸上。

 

“浮生，你在这看着他吧，我去看看有没有吃的，顺便买点药。”林启凯很贴心的离开，给他和杨修贤空间。“阿贤...”

 

罗浮生脱掉了外衣，进了被子里面，抱紧这个他离开已久的人。他一想到那天在洪家大院的事，他就悔恨交加，心疼不已。

 

杨修贤梦见自己在沙漠里，在烈日的暴晒下缓缓移动，他想要水，想要喝水。“水...水...”罗浮生立即起身在客厅倒了一杯水。

 

杨修贤是被渴醒的，罗浮生将水杯放在他的眼前，杨修贤迫不及待的拿了过来喝了下去。“阿贤，慢点！”罗浮生看着他急切的样子生怕他呛着。

 

喝完水之后杨修贤才发现床边的罗浮生，他愣了一下以为自己看见的是幻影，在他喝醉的日日夜夜里经常看见罗浮生就像现在这样在他身旁。罗浮生看着他呆呆傻傻的样子，心疼的拉进怀里，紧紧的搂着，“我回来了...”

 

听到这句话杨修贤身体狠狠的颤抖了一下，在罗浮生怀里的他缓缓抬起头，双手摸着罗浮生的脸颊，眉眼 ，嘴唇。当确定不是自己的幻影之后他猛的挣脱了罗浮生的怀抱，狠狠的一巴掌打在了他的脸上，垂着他的胸口哭闹着：“你回来干什么！呜呜...你去娶洪澜啊！我不要你了！我不要你了！！你走啊！！我不想看见你！！！”

 

看着泪眼朦胧的他，罗浮生心里难受的紧，自己到底成了什么样才会把他逼成这样。不顾杨修贤的疯一般的哭闹，直接就吻上了他的唇。杨修贤奋力的挣扎，委屈的泪水一直顺着眼角不停的留着，罗浮生紧紧的搂着他，任他在怀里挣扎。

 

罗浮生的吻越来越温柔，安抚着杨修贤暴躁不安的情绪。

 

渐渐的，他终于静了下来，慢慢的搂着罗浮生的脖子回应着。

 

罗浮生缓缓放开他，轻轻的擦掉他的眼泪：“安静了吗...？要是不解气就接着打，打到你解气为止...”他将杨修贤搂在怀里，声音有些哽咽：“对不起...我忘了谁都不该忘了你...对不起...阿贤...”杨修贤豆大的泪水从眼眶中流浪，心中像断了线的珍珠浸湿了罗浮生的衣襟。

 

 

38

 

最终在罗浮生温柔的安抚下，他才渐渐的平静下来，“我想洗澡...”声音已经哭的嘶哑。

 

罗浮生吻了吻他的额头，去浴室里放水。之后抱着他进了卧房的浴室，身上的衣服都脱光之后罗浮生还在浴室里没有离开。

 

当杨修贤已经坐在浴缸里之后罗浮生就坐在一旁的小凳子上，拿过毛巾给他擦洗身体。杨修贤微微的缩了缩身子，罗浮生将他的抗拒看在眼里，拉过他的手虔诚了吻了吻，认真的眼神看着他，杨修贤这才安安心心的离他近一点任他给自己清洗身体。

 

瘦了很多，本来就所见不多的肉现在更少了，肋骨都的痕印都清晰可见。罗浮生微微红了眼眶，杨修贤低着头，单手抱着弯曲的着双膝，潜意识一副不安的模样冲击着罗浮生的感官。

 

而最让罗浮生抑制不住的情绪是那瘦弱的身体上几处清晰可见的淤青，是那日被赶出洪家留下来的，肯定很疼，他们摔的那么用力，可杨修贤却没有吭过一声。那天，他是有多失望和崩溃，罗浮生难以想象，他无法控制的流下眼泪，低声抽泣。

 

听到声音的杨修贤侧过头，就看见罗浮生呜呜咽咽泪流满面，他有些手足无措，伸出沾满温水的手想给他擦干眼泪，却弄的他一脸的水。罗浮生抓着他的手吻着他的掌心，声音哽咽，“对不起...阿贤对不起...”罗浮生扶着浴缸边缘，低着头。

 

杨修贤没有说话，只是起身跪在了浴缸内，将他的头放在了自己的胸口环抱着。罗浮生伸手紧紧的搂着他的腰肢，嘴里反复的呢喃：“对不起...是我对不起你...对不起....”

 

当林启凯回来之后杨修贤已经洗完澡躺在了床上睡着了，罗浮生在家里打扫着，林启凯将药和一些食物放在桌上，就听见罗浮生轻声的说：“大哥，我全都想起来了。”林启凯震惊的看着他。

 

震惊过后的林启凯，理了理自己的情绪坐在沙发上。直到罗浮生打扫干净之后给他倒了一杯水坐在他的身边，林启凯才开口问道：“你...接下来准备怎么做？”


	15. 贤来画浮生14

39

 

最近媒体上有一件事引起了轩然大波，原来之前报道的洪帮二当家罗浮生和洪帮大小姐洪澜要结婚的消息只是传言。而散播谣言的人已经被洪帮二当家抓住并且处理了，据说那人散播是有阴谋的，但至于是有什么阴谋的话，那些吃瓜群众就不得而知了。

那天自林启凯把罗浮生接走以后，罗浮生就没在回来过，而洪澜也隐隐约约觉得有些不安。而当她听到后来这个传言的时候，只能苦笑的接受着这样的结果：浮生哥，你就这么不喜欢我吗...

罗浮生恢复记忆了，她大概也猜到了，洪正葆则是气愤不已，但却无可奈何。整个洪帮一半左右的势力范围都是罗浮生打下来的天下，如果他对罗浮生做些什么肯定会引起整个帮派的动荡不安。如今罗浮生恢复记忆，那他之前所做的一切一定会激怒他，为今之计，只能先安抚下罗浮生。

“谢了，大哥。”

茶馆里，罗浮生和林启凯约出来喝茶，媒体上的事就是托林启凯的帮忙。

“跟我还客气什么。”两人相视而笑，聊了一会儿之后二人各自回家。

到家之后，杨修贤还在睡，他的病最近才好，最会有些虚弱嗜睡。罗浮生轻轻吻着他的额头，看了他一会儿之后起身就出了门。他去了洪家，有些事有必要的跟他的好义父说说清楚。而当他到了洪家之后，他的义父早已等候多时。

“浮生啊，你来了。”洪正葆的语气不像以前那般带着点命令。

“义父，有些事，我觉得我有必要跟你说清楚一下。”罗浮生自顾的坐在了沙发上，这次的事情让这只野狼彻底的愤怒了，使得他没有了以往的恭顺。

“我知道，你要说什么事...这次是义父不对，我也看开了，你和澜澜没有缘分，强扭的瓜不甜，以后我不会在逼你了。”洪正葆没等罗浮生发作就先说了这样令罗浮生吃惊的话，洪正葆缓缓起身，继续说道：“从勤耕走之后，我一直把你当亲儿子一样看待，如今你也长大了，也有自己的选择了，义父老了，也不再多管多问了，你自己...好自为之吧...”不等罗浮生回答，他缓缓的上了楼梯进了自己是书房，留下罗浮生一脸懵逼，义父这是...想通了？不论怎样，至少洪正葆不会在阻拦他，也不会再伤害杨修贤，这对罗浮生来说是最好的结果了。

而当罗浮生离开之后，洪正葆书房的某个门打开了，许星程缓缓走了出来，“您真的...”

“现在时机未到，洪帮近一半的势力都在他的手上，如果我现在动了那个姓杨的小子，难保我洪帮不会元气大伤，到时候其他一直盯着我们的豺狼虎豹，怕是会坐收渔翁之利。”洪正葆打断了他的话，许星程顿时明白，洪正葆不过是想先安抚着罗浮生，在这个动荡的时候如果洪帮出了什么岔子，怕是他这么多年的心血都会付诸东流。

“可是...”

“我们在找机会下手，放心，杨修贤会是你的，不用心急。”许星程只好点了点头，心急吃不了热豆腐，他不能急。

 

40

在罗浮生悉心照顾下，杨修贤恢复如初。罗浮生将小事都交由罗诚打理，尽量的腾出时间陪着杨修贤。

这天，太阳已经老高的挂着，可他们俩却一直赖在床上不太想动。罗浮生靠在床上，怀里抱着杨修贤。

“阿贤，饿不饿，已经中午了。”

杨修贤在罗浮生怀里像极了一只慵懒的小猫，他微微的点了点头：“饿...但是不想起床...”

罗浮生无奈的笑着，自从恢复记忆之后，他比以前更加宠着杨修贤了，含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手心怕碎了，罗诚都调笑过他，说他就差把杨修贤当祖宗一样供起来了，可谁说不是呢，杨修贤就是他的小祖宗。

“那我去做，一会儿我抱你去客厅吃。”杨修贤凑着罗浮生的嘴角吻了一下，高兴的点了点头，他反正他现在是不想动。

罗浮生起身就去了厨房忙活，在床上玩儿着手机的杨修贤也慢慢的闻到了饭菜的香味。

过了一会儿，罗浮生就做好了，“宝贝儿，吃饭了！”罗浮生进了卧室真的将他抱了起来去了客厅餐桌旁。俩人正吃着午饭的时候，罗浮生突然开口问道：“阿贤，想不想骑马？”

杨修贤猛的抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的看着罗浮生，猛的点了点头，罗浮生忍不住的蹂躏了一下他的头发，“我有的兄弟开了个马术俱乐部，地方很大，还养着几匹汗血宝马。”

“好！我都还没怎么好好的骑过马，我可以先跟你同骑一匹吗？”

“嗯，你肯定要跟我骑一匹，你还不会骑马，让你一个人骑我也不放心。”罗浮生一边给他夹着菜，一边同他说着。

“好！”

“那个地方有点远，我们明天才回来，所以你先在家休息一下，我去一趟美高美和码头把事情交代一下。下午两点的时候我会叫人开车来接你，最好是带上一套衣服，免得脏了没衣服换。骑马装我会准备好的，你就不用现买了。”杨修贤乖巧的点了点头。

吃完饭之后，罗浮生收拾了一下碗筷，在他唇角亲了一口之后就出了门。


	16. 贤来画浮生15

41

下午两点的时候，罗浮生派人开了一辆车来接杨修贤，一路上杨修贤都兴奋不已。车子一路开了近2、3个小时，杨修贤都在车上差不多昏昏欲睡了才到地方。下车之后就有一个类似于服务员一样的人走了过来，“您好，杨先生，欢迎来到豪赌马术俱乐部，二当家已经等候多时了，我先带您去房间吧。”

揉揉眼睛打起精神，跟着服务生来到走廊后面的VIP套房。进了房间，他没有看见罗浮生，但一件黑色小马甲白衬衫的骑马装赫然就在沙发上整齐的放着，想也不用想，肯定是罗浮生为他准备的。

杨修贤换上罗浮生为他准备好的骑马装，衣服裤子有些大，但是无奈，可能是真的自己太瘦了吧。

当他穿着骑马装在侍者的带领下，来到马场之后，一眼就看到不远处的罗浮生，被他的气场给震慑住了，白色衬衫，黑色小马甲，勾勒出他匀称且完美的身材，罗浮生一直在锻炼，他知道的。紧身的骑马裤紧紧的包裹着他的下身，长靴套在脚上，紧身裤将下身的那个傲人的地方，描绘的让杨修贤血脉喷张。骑着一匹矫健的黑马的他眼神凌厉，气场周围充斥着一种生人勿扰的感觉，而周围那些女人，不停的偷瞄着罗浮生，毕竟这么一个大帅哥，身旁还没有女伴，她们都有些蠢蠢欲动。

杨修贤勾着唇角，唉，家里这只狼，真是招蜂引蝶啊。

罗浮生冷肃一直存在到他看见了杨修贤，霎时眼眸瞬间化为一汪春水，那满满当当快要溢出来的温柔，怎么的都掩藏不住，与刚才冷若冰霜的他仿佛判若两人，他骑着马慢慢走到杨修贤的跟前，“来了。”

看着杨修贤的骑马装，松松垮垮的在身上，不禁失笑：“衣服好像有些大了，阿贤你太瘦了...”

张开手臂低头看了看自己的裤子，又看了看生哥的裤子，“没事，一家里总得有一个受的！你想受我也可以满足你~”，他冲着罗浮生挤挤眼睛。

“嘴贫。”

罗浮生笑着朝他伸出了手，他松开了踩着马鞍的脚，杨修贤拉着他的手顺着踩上那只马鞍上了马，坐在了罗浮生的前面。这是个双人马鞍，空间很大，杨修贤刚坐上去，就又听见罗浮生叫人拿来一个毯子，杨修贤有些疑问的看着他：“晚一点会有些冷，怕你感冒了。”

罗浮生带着他骑着马，速度并不慢，但也不快，这算是杨修贤正正经经好好骑一次马，罗浮生看着他兴奋的小脸，好笑的问道：“阿贤你以前没骑过马吗？”

“没有，我以前骑过一次，别人的马都是一拉缰绳就跑，我的马怎么说都不动，慢慢悠悠在后面溜达，根本感受不到骑马的快感。”转往身后罗浮生方向靠了靠。

“还是和你一起有意思，想快就快想慢就慢，刺激！”罗浮生伸手环着杨修贤，两人四臂拉着缰绳，杨修贤高兴的不得了，自己动了动腿，抖着手里的绳子，“驾！跑快点！”

可惜马儿一点也不听他的话，丝毫没有加快的迹象，杨修贤不由的有些垂头丧气的。在罗浮生眼里，这样的他意外的可爱，忍不住的在他侧脸上亲了一口。

后来在罗浮生的介绍下，杨修贤才大致了解了这个豪赌马术俱乐部，这个俱乐部很大，光是总用地面积就近乎约200多万平方米。有许多一流设施，不仅有大型停车场、接待厅、服务厅、马术练习场、马术表演场、盛装舞步比赛场、场地障碍比赛场、大型马球比赛场、室外练马场、室内练马场、跑道、马厩、备马区、放牧场、观众看台、大型会所、餐厅、酒吧、别墅、客房、运动员和教练员宿舍、网球场、羽毛球场、游泳池、迷你高尔夫球场和大型马匹繁育及训练基地等等，杨修贤不由的叹为观止。

“我来蹬马肚子，你来握着绳子，我们快点好不好？”罗浮生轻轻的在他耳边说道。

“好！”

杨修贤听到罗浮生的话，兴致勃勃的同意了，握着绳子开始抖动，试图让马跑起来，身后的罗浮生一脸宠溺的看着他，用力使小腿在马肚子上拍了拍，马就听话的跑起来。杨修贤和罗浮生在马背上配合着慢慢驾驶这匹马，杨修贤动了几下缰绳，他拉马绳子的力气小，而罗浮生拍马肚子的力气大，马也有了脾气开始快速的跑起来。杨修贤紧挨着罗浮生一路颠簸，罗浮生只好伸手握住杨修贤的手，两人一起拉着绳子，挨的更近了，没一会儿，杨修贤觉得身后有个东西硬硬的顶着他。

罗浮生目光狡黠，杨修贤并没有到看。马速渐渐的慢了下来之后，罗浮生缓缓松开握住他的手，脱下了手套塞在口袋里，伸手解开他的衣襟探进他的衣服里面，“阿贤...试过车震吗？”

“没...没有...”杨修贤呆愣了一会儿，似乎才慢慢明白罗浮生想要做些什么了，他咽了咽口水。

如他所想的那样，罗浮生真的就伸进他的衣服里，低沉着嗓音在他耳边说道：“那我们来试试马震吧....”

他把手放在他的乳粒上，轻轻打圈，杨修贤暗暗骂了他一句变态，罗浮生放开了他的乳粒又顺着他的腹部游移到他的胯下，解开腰带和扣子，握住了他的分身，手法娴熟的开始撸动。

“啊……哥哥……”杨修贤不禁缩起了腰，骑在马背上让他不能蜷缩身体，他只能握着罗浮生的手臂，在光天化日之下慢慢呻吟起来。

衣服彻底被罗浮生解开，杨修贤慌张的望着伸手，没有其他的人跟过来，偌大的草原只有他们俩，才微微的松了一口气。不过当罗浮生抬起他的双腿，将他的裤子连带内裤一起扒下来的时候，杨修贤瞬间才想明白，衣服为什么会这么大。

此时的杨修贤硬挺暴露在外，衣服大开暴露着他的身体。罗浮生慢慢的给他扩张着，另一只手握住他身前的硬挺。他能明显的感觉到怀里的人在颤抖，“阿贤...今天的你比平常敏感啊...”

羞耻心的作祟让杨修贤的所有感官放大，罗浮生扩张的很快，硬挺插进去的时候杨修贤忍不住的嘴里哼哼着。

“阿贤，来..”罗浮生握着他拉着缰绳的手，“我们可以骑快一点了...”

在罗浮生一蹬马肚子之后，黑色的骏马加速奔跑，每一次的奔腾度带着剧烈的起伏，而每一次的起伏都使得罗浮生在他体内的硬器狠狠的撞着他。

“哥哥……你怎么城府…这么深……”暴露在太阳下的身体没有衣服的遮掩，被户外的空气刺激的哆哆嗦嗦，马背上的颠簸让两人起起伏伏，杨修贤配合着罗浮生的动作，很快后穴就有些许肠液分泌出来，不敢动，怕一不小心就从马背上摔下去，但是这样新鲜的体验又让他兴奋不已。

罗浮生在杨修贤体内用力，加上马渐渐跑起来的速度，带动着两人不由自主的波动，后穴的快感直接让杨修贤失神，每一次罗浮生撞到腺体，后穴都颤颤微微的吸附，希望他能在肠道里多留一会儿，退出去刹那间又顶进来把聚拢过来的肠肉破开，爽的杨修贤紧紧抓着罗浮生，不住呻吟：“好爽……”

可罗浮生却在这时将马的速度减了下来，杨修贤不满足了起来。而没想到的是，罗浮生抽出性器突然将他腾空抱起转了过来，性器重新填满他空虚的肉穴，双腿夹着他的腰，罗浮生让他搂着自己的脖子。

“阿贤，抱紧了...”

只见他不怀好意的对他微笑着以后，马突然又开始加速了！正面的撞击比刚才后入的更加猛烈，罗浮生低下头还咬着他胸前的红缨，速度越来越快。暴露的羞耻感和后穴的快感都紧紧缠绕着他的身躯。他绷直了脚尖，乳尖送给了罗浮生一般弓着身体，他快要受不了这样的快感了，却又贪恋着了这样猛烈的舒爽。

狂风在耳边呼啸，但却温和的抚摸着他的身体，身下的性器在小腹上拍打着，每一次马的跃起和落下，都让罗浮生的硬挺狠狠的深埋在他的身体里，总能让他欲罢不能抽搐着，太深了，比以往罗浮生进入的时候还要深。

杨修贤感觉自己已经被快感吞噬的失去了神智，心脏就快跳出来了一样，他呻吟的收缩着甬道，想所求更多。

“阿贤，我感觉你在挤压我...”罗浮生亲吻杨修贤的身体，杨修贤一身薄汗被操的越来越熟，罗浮生还是忍不住想进的更深，想把杨修贤身体里的每一处都刻上罗浮生的印记，他用自己的性器在杨修贤体内慢慢雕刻，让杨修贤成了他的作品，但观赏者仅仅只有他一人。

在杨修贤感觉自己心脏快要爆炸的那一刻，罗浮生一扯缰绳，马前蹄凌跃而起，在惯性的作用下他直接狠狠的坐在了罗浮生的性器上，仿佛自己快要被捅穿了一般。罗浮生滚烫的精液灌满了他的肠道，在这一刻他感觉身体已经不是自己的了。

 

42

他被罗浮生慢慢的放躺在马背上，罗浮生一只手牵着缰绳，一只手扶着他的背，低下头吸吮了一会儿他的乳尖。“阿贤...看...”杨修贤侧身一看，才发现他们已经跑到了山坡之上，下面是群山环绕，而夕阳却在此时越发的耀眼。

罗浮生抽出性器，下了马，用毯子包裹他的身体将他抱了下来。俩人坐在草地上，罗浮生环抱着他。

“美吗....”

“美……”

杨修贤窝在罗浮生怀里，伸出一只胳膊，把他的头揽过来吻上。

他枕在罗浮生的手臂上，目不转睛的看着他，罗浮生凑上前，也吻上了他的唇。

“阿贤，我们去爱尔兰吧。”

“好……”轻轻答应下来，今后与你共许一世之诺。

罗浮生把他压在身下，坏笑的问着：“你也不问问就答应了，也不怕我把你卖了！”

听完话的杨修贤轻笑出声，“卖吧，卖了好，我试试别人是不是会像你这样折腾我！”

罗浮生挑了挑眉，“怎么？你还想在别人的身下？”说着，性器又挺了进去

“啊……哎呦……我就知道你……老往死里折腾我！”双手试图推开他压过来的身体，无奈刚经过一场激烈运动，又被他进入。

罗浮生一边抽插着一边对他说：“我们去领证吧...”他拿起杨修贤带着戒指的手，在戒指上轻轻的吻了吻。

“爱尔兰是不离婚的国度，离婚是犯法的，你这辈子...”罗浮生狠狠的一挺。“别想离开我！”

“啊……！”烂熟的后穴和湿热的肠道被滚烫的硬物刺激着，就着里面刚刚未流出的精液引起呻吟：“呜……好……你也不许离开我……”

“我已经离不开你...除了你....我对别人都没感觉...”罗浮生俯下身咬着他的唇。

“阿贤...你都把我弄成这样了...可要对我负责啊...”

听着罗浮生不像情话的情话，让他的心感觉藏匿的愉悦止不住的迸发出来，眉眼的媚色在夕阳的映衬下更加动人心弦。两个人的影子，在夕阳余晖的照射下，交织在了一起，正如同他们的心，纠缠纤绕，无法分离。


End file.
